Notre histoire
by AccioDragibus
Summary: Aria Connor, jeune griffondor de 7ème année à Poudlard, née-moldue, et accessoirement meilleure amie des maraudeurs. Ma vie ne va pas être de tout repos, notamment quand les sentiments s'en mêlent...
1. Prologue : le début de tout

**Salut ! Alors voilà, je me lance avec ma toute première fic, qui se passe au temps des Maraudeurs, et avec un OC. Le prologue se passe durant la première année, mais la suite de l'histoire se situera pendant la 7ème année. **

**Vu que c'est la toute première fois que je fais ça, soyez indulgent svp ! Je pense que si mon écriture est un peu maladroite au début, ça va s'améliorer en travaillant par la suite ;)**

**Je ne marche pas aux reviews (jamais je vais dire un truc du genre « si j'ai pas tant de reviews je ne poste pas le prochain chapitre »). Si j'écris c'est avant tout pour moi, par passion. Néanmoins, une petite review de temps en temps, ça fait toujours plaisir ! C'est toujours agréable quand quelqu'un commente mon travail (même des critiques négatives, du moment qu'elles sont constructives). **

**Alors oui, voilà, il faut le dire : rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling (à qui j'ai décidé de rédiger un autel...qui me suit ? XD) sauf bien sur Aria et ses parents. **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Prologue : le début de tout**

Je me tenais entre mes parents, tellement nerveuse que je m'accrochais comme une naufragée au bras de ma mère. Celle-ci, n'en menant pas plus large que moi, tentait tant bien que mal de me réconforter. Mon père, lui, regardait fébrilement autour de lui, les yeux comme des soucoupes. Un rire nerveux m'échappa. Devant nous, la grande locomotive rouge dégageait un panache de fumée, donnant une apparence irréelle à la scène. Partout des élèves couraient les uns vers les autres, ravis de se retrouver après deux longs mois, et derrière eux suivaient les parents chargés de diverses valises, chaudrons, balais et j'en passe. Je tiquais. Pourquoi les gens se baladaient-ils avec des balais ? Je secouai la tête, confuse. Le geste alerta mon père, qui se baissa pour être à ma hauteur :

« Ça va, mon ange ? »

Pendant un moment, je crus vraiment que j'allais me mettre à pleurer. Je respirai un bon coup et ravalais mes larmes, puis me tourna vers lui :

« Je suis juste nerveuse. Je ne connais rien de ce monde... »

Ma mère me caressa le dos, rassurante :

« Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'es pas la seule, le professeur McGonagall nous l'a dit cet été. »

Ah ! Le professeur McGonagall. C'est vrai qu'elle nous a fait forte impression lors de sa visite en juillet. C'est pas tout les jours qu'on apprend que l'on est une sorcière ! J'ai du me pincer plusieurs fois avant d'y croire pour de bon. Quand on y pense, on aurait du avoir la puce à l'oreille, avec tous les événements bizarres que j'avais l'air de provoquer. Au moins, ça prouvait que je n'étais pas folle, merci pour moi. Voyant les autres monter dans le train, nous nous avançâmes à notre tour, pas très rassurés. Mon père m'aida à monter mes valises dans un compartiment vide, puis je du leur dire au revoir. Ma mère me serra fort contre elle, les larmes aux yeux. Toute tremblante, je remontais dans la locomotive, et m'assis sur une des banquettes du compartiment. Je tripotais le bas de mon pull, ne sachant que faire, quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir.

« Euh...Excuse-moi, est-ce que je peux m'asseoir avec toi ? Tous les autres compartiments sont pleins... »

Je levais la tête, et rencontrais une paire d'yeux vert émeraudes, surmontés d'une chevelure rousse flamboyante. Elle devait avoir mon âge, et avait l'air tout aussi rassurée (notez l'ironie) que moi.

« Oh ! Oui oui, bien sur ! » M'exclamai-je.

J'étais tellement nerveuse que mes mains tremblaient, sans que je puisse me contrôler. Une fois ses valises installées, la jeune fille s'assit en face de moi.

« Je m'appelle Lily, Lily Evans. »

« Moi c'est Aria Connor. »

Tellement heureuse de parler à quelqu'un, je lui fit un grand sourire, qu'elle me rendit. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me dire qu'elle était vraiment jolie. Un peu gênée, elle tripota un plis sur sa jupe, regarda ses pieds, puis me regarda droit dans les yeux :

« Je t'ai vus avec tes parents sur le quais. Toi aussi, tu es...je veux dire, tu as découvert que tu étais une sorcière ? »

« Oui, cet été. Une grande dame est venue chez nous. Elle était habillée bizarrement, avec un chapeau pointu. Au début j'ai cru que mes parents me faisait une blague ! »

« Oui, moi aussi ! » Dit-elle en riant. « Quelle drôle d'aventure, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, si j'avais pensé ça, un jour...mais ça explique beaucoup de choses, comme le fait que je fais exploser les vitres quand je m'énerve. »

Elle me sourit, complice. Elle allait parler quand la porte de notre compartiment s'ouvrit avec fracas. Un jeune garçon, probablement du même âge que nous, entra, aussitôt suivis par trois autres.

« Salut ! » S'exclama-t-il, avec un sourire digne des pubs pour dentifrice. Lily et moi sursautâmes. « Tous les autres compartiments sont pleins, on peut s'installer avec vous ? »

Lily et moi nous regardâmes, ne sachant quoi faire. Je haussai les épaules, et me tourna le garçon -ou plutôt, la tornade- qui venait d'entrer :

« Oui, pas de problème ! »

Ni une ni deux, je changeais de banquette pour m'installer à côté de Lily, pendant que les quatre garçons montaient leurs valises dans le porte-bagage. Une fois tout le monde assis, le garçon-pub-de-dentifrice se tourna vers nous, toujours avec son grand sourire :

« Moi c'est Sirius Black !"

Il était plutôt beau garçon, avec ses cheveux noirs et ses traits fins. Il avait un je ne sais quoi de...d'aristocratique. Le garçon à sa droite était brun, avec des lunettes rondes, et des cheveux pleins d'épis, comme s'il sortait du lit. A son tour il nous sourit et se présenta :

« Moi c'est James Potter. »

A côté de moi, je vis ma nouvelle amie rougir, tout comme le dénommé James. Oh oh ! Je crois bien que les deux ne se laissaient pas indifférents. Au sourire en coin que Sirius me lança, je vis qu'il avait fait la même constatation. Un raclement de gorge nous ramena sur terre. Le troisième garçon, pas très grand et un peu rondouillard, pris la parole :

« Je m'appelle Peter Pettigrow. »

Je lui souris, par politesse. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais il me mettait mal à l'aise. A côté de moi je sentis Lily se tortiller sur la banquette. Brièvement, nous nous regardâmes et je sus qu'elle ressentais la même chose. Puis tout le monde se tourna vers le quatrième garçon, qui rougit d'être le centre d'attention.

« Euh...moi c'est Remus Lupin. »

Gêné, il se gratta le nez, regarda ses pieds, puis la fenêtre, re-regarda ses pieds, avant de revenir vers nous.

« Moi c'est Lily Evans. »

« Et moi Aria Connor. »

Un ange passa. On se regardait tous à tour de rôle, ne sachant que dire. C'était trop. N'en pouvant plus, j'éclatais de rire, bientôt suivie par les autres. D'un coup, l'atmosphère se fit plus détendue, joyeuse. Le hérisson à lunettes, James, pris la parole :

« Vous pensez être envoyé dans quelle maison ? Moi je suis sur d'aller à Griffondor ! »

Mon cœur eu un raté. De quoi, de quoi ? C'est quoi cette histoire de maison ? Lily me regarda, le même air d'incompréhension agrémenté d'un soupçon de panique dans les yeux. On devait faire de sacré têtes, parce que Sirius nous regarda en riant :

« Ah, vous êtes nées de parents moldus, c'est ça ? Je vous explique : à Poudlard, les élèves sont répartis dans quatre maisons, Griffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle, et...Serpentard. »

A ce dernier mot, il eut une grimace de dégoût, tout comme James. Celui-ci repris :

« La maison dans laquelle tu seras dépend de ta personnalité. Les courageux sont à Griffondor, les travailleurs à Serdaigle, les perfides et manipulateurs à Serpentard, les gentils et les bons vivants à Poufsouffle. »

Il haussa les épaules, et s'affala sur la banquette.

Bien. Bien bien bien. Je n'étais pas spécialement courageuse, pas très travailleuse, pas méchante ni « perfide ». J'en conclus que j'irais à Poufsouffle. Enfin, peu importe, mais du moment que je suis avec Lily, je crois que je m'en fiche.

Le reste du long trajet pour aller à Poudlard se déroula agréablement. Les garçons se faisaient un devoir de réponde à nos questions, nous renseignant sur le monde de doux dingues qu'était celui des sorciers. Nous eûmes plusieurs fous rires, tout d'abord parce que James et Sirius étaient de vrais boutes en train, et ensuite par ce que Lily et moi gouttâmes pour la toute première fois les bonbons sorciers. Bon, note à moi-même : ne jamais croire Sirius quand il vous dit que quelque chose est sans danger. Je crois qu'après avoir eu un trou dans la langue, les cheveux bleus, et mangé un bonbon goût poivre, Lily et moi avions retenu la leçon.

Bientôt, il fut l'heure de mettre nos robes de sorcier, puis de descendre du train. Je n'eut pas le temps de regarder quoi que ce soit que j'entendis une grosse voix, en hauteur, hurler :

« Les premières années, par ici, par ici ! »

Comme la majorité des gens, je levai la tête, et du retenir un cri qui se mua en un couinement (plutôt) ridicule. Devant moi se tenait le plus grand homme que j'avais vu de toute ma courte vie. Immense, avec des longs cheveux noirs hirsutes, et des mains de la taille d'un couvercle de poubelle. Je jetais un coup d'œil aux autres, qui affichaient des airs de hiboux ahuris. Je rigolais. Le blond, celui qui s'appelait Remus, se tourna vers moi, l''air de se demander si oui ou non j'étais folle. En face de nous le géant eu un grand sourire, puis se retourna en nous faisant signe de le suivre. Pendant un court instant j'eus dans ma tête la voix de ma mère m'alertant de ne pas suivre les inconnus qui me semblaient louches. J'oubliais vite quand je vis ou il nous amenait : devant un immense lac, qui avait l'air très, mais alors très profond. Je ravalais péniblement ma salive tandis que mon cœur cherchait vraisemblablement à sortir de ma poitrine. J'avais toujours eu très peur de l'eau. Mais pas genre une petite peur d'enfant, non. Plutôt une phobie, je dirais. Je pilais net au milieu de tous les autres, que se jetaient allègrement dans des barques. Bandes d'attardés. Je me tournais vers Lily avec un regard plus paniqué que jamais, et elle sembla comprendre. De sa petite main pleine de tâches de rousseur, elle tapota la jambe (seule chose qui lui était accessible) du géant. Elle lui expliqua la situation, et celui-ci me regarda l'air de pas savoir quoi faire. Tous les autres enfants étaient déjà installés dans les barques, et me regardaient. Génial ! J'adorais me faire remarquer. Le géant s'approcha de moi :

« Tu es sure que tu ne peux pas monter ? Si tu fermais les yeux, peut-être que tu y arriverais ? »

Mon expression apeurée répondit pour moi. Il était hors de question que je monte sur un des ces trucs, plutôt mourir. Remus sembla comprendre mon dilemme et parla d'une voix douce :

« Je pense pas qu'elle acceptera de monter dans une barque, monsieur. Je crois qu'il voudrait mieux qu'elle aille avec les autres », fit-il en montrant les élèves des années supérieures qui s'en aillaient sur un chemin boueux.

L'homme aquiesca, puis appela de sa voix forte un élève roux qui passait par là :

« Daniel ! Hé, Daniel attend ! »

Le jeune homme, probablement un 7ème année, s'approcha de nous. Je vis le géant lui parler en me montrant du doigt, puis le dénommé Daniel hocha la tête. Il s'approcha de moi :

« Salut ! Bien, tu vas m'accompagner. Tu t'appelles comment ? Aria ? Moi c'est Daniel. Suis moi ! »

Pour me rassurer, il me poussa doucement dans le dos. Le chemin se fit en silence, en partie parce que j'essayais de ne pas m'affaler lamentablement dans la boue, ce qui demandait toute ma concentration.

« On est arrivé ! »

Je relevais la tête. Devant nous attendais une carriole. Une carriole toute simple, sans rien pour la tirer. Je regardais le jeune homme d'un air méfiant. Se fichait-il de moi ? Il le remarqua et rigola.

« Ah, les premières années ! Ne t'en fais pas, il ne va rien t'arriver. La carriole va nous amener à Poudlard. Il n'y a jamais rien eu pour les tirer, c'est de la magie. Tu t'y fera vite ! » Me fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Un peu moins méfiante, je montais dans la carriole. Dedans il y avait déjà trois autres élèves, du même âge que Daniel. Un peu étonnés de me voir là, ils me sourirent néanmoins. Je leur rendit leur sourire en rougissant et passa le reste du trajet à regarder mes pieds, quand Daniel me tapota le bras.

« Regarde par la fenêtre. »

Curieuse, je lui obéis, puis ne put m'empêcher de pousser un cris d'émerveillement. Devant nous se tenait un immense château de pierre, surmonté de diverses tours dont les vitraux étaient illuminés par les lumières à l'intérieur. Devant le château s'étendait le lac, d'un noir d'encre, sur lequel se reflétait les lumières de la forteresse. Son eau était troublée par les barques sur lesquelles se tenaient les élèves, tous petits vus d'ici. Un grand sourire s'étala sur mon visage : j'allais me plaire ici. J'entendis vaguement les adolescents rire gentiment de mon expression. C'était juste magnifique. Devant l'entrée, la carriole stoppa. Bien qu'étant toujours nerveuse, j'étais maintenant pleine d'impatience de découvrir l'intérieur de la bâtisse. Suivant Daniel comme son ombre, nous entrâmes dans un grand hall. Je restais muette d'étonnement. Je crois que ce qui m'acheva fut les personnages de tableau nous souhaitant la bienvenue. J'oubliais le peu de dignité que je put avoir et ouvrit grand la bouche.

« Allons allons, jeune fille, fermez la bouche. »

Je sursautais, et me retrouvais face à face au professeur McGonagall, qui me regarda d'un air pincé. Avant qu'elle ne puisse parler, Daniel vint à mon secours, en lui expliquant le pourquoi du comment. Un peu étonnée, elle me regarda et puis fit signe au jeune homme de rejoindre les autres, qui s'en aillaient je ne sais ou. Celui-ci me fit un sourire d'encouragement, puis rejoignit ses amis.

« Bien, commença le professeur McGonagall, nous allons attendre les autres premières années. Je vous expliquerais tout quand ils seront là. »

Intimidée, je hochais la tête, puis me perdit dans la contemplation des mes chaussures, pour me donner contenance. Bientôt j'entendis les porte se rouvrir, et un flot d'élèves rentra, dont mes tous nouveaux amis. Ni une ni deux, Lily se précipita vers moi, suivie de James, lui-même suivi des garçons. Inquiète, elle m'attrapa par le bras, mais je ne lui laissait pas le temps de parler :

« Lily, c'était incroyable ! Je suis montée dans une carriole qui avançais toute seule, tu te rends compte, elle avançais toute seule ! »

Un raclement de gorge du professeur nous interrompit, et nous baissâmes la tête, un poil mal à l'aise.

« Bien, maintenant que vous êtes tous là, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Bienvenue à Poudlard. Avant le banquet de début d'année, vous allez tous être répartis dans une des quatre maisons, qui sera en quelque sorte votre deuxième famille : Serdaigle, Poufsouffle, Griffondor et Serpentard. Les élèves pourront gagner des points durant l'année, ou au contraire en perdre, le but étant bien entendu d'en gagner le plus possible pour à la fin de l'année remporter la Coupe des quatre maisons. Les élèves, si il ne respectent pas le règlement, seront punis en perdant des points et en ayant des retenues, et en gagnerons si ils participent en cours et donnent de bonnes réponses. C'est clair ? Bien, la cérémonie de la répartition va bientôt commencer, suivez-moi. »

Et en un claquement de cape, la voilà partie monter les escaliers. Il y eu un instant de flottement, puis tous les élèves se précipitèrent en même temps à sa suite. Un élève peu avenant, à la chevelure grasse et au nez tordu me bouscula, et je ne du qu'à la poigne de Remus de ne pas m'étaler par terre. Aussitôt, Sirius l'apostropha :

« Hé, le croque-mort, tu pourrais t'excuser ! »

Le jeune garçon se retourna, furieux. Je penchais la tête sur le côté. C'est vrai qu'il ressemblais à un croque-mort. Il eu un regard mauvais. Je ravalais ma salive : un croque-mort très effrayant.

« Répète ça, minus ? »

Minus ? Sirius semblait plus grand que lui. Celui-ci sembla se faire la même réflexion, puisqu'il se redressa de toute sa hauteur. Ce qui était un peu ridicule, quand même, parce qu'il n'avait que 11 ans. Mais bon, je vais pas chipoter, il est en train de me défendre. Une joute verbale s'engagea entre les deux garçons, et les yeux des élèves passaient de l'un à l'autre, comme à un match de ping-pong. Malgré la tension, un rire silencieux me secoua. J'entendis juste au dessus de ma tête la voix de Remus :

« Ça t'arrive souvent de rigoler comme ça ? »

Surprise, je me retournais pour me retrouver le nez dans son pull. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était si près que ça. Les joues rouges, je levais la tête pour le regarder, et je fit mine de réfléchir intensément à la question. Puis je le regardait dans les yeux, tout sourire :

« Oui ! »

Son expression perplexe se mua en un sourire amusé, qui se changea vite en grimace quand le professeur McGonagall, passablement en colère, vint voir ce qui nous retenais. Sitôt la situation rétablie et les deux garçons plus ou moins calmés, nous entrâmes dans ce qu'on appelait la grande salle. Je me dit qu'elle portait mal son nom. Elle n'était pas grande, non, elle était immense. Quatre grandes tables remplies d'élèves qui nous regardaient s'étendaient devant nous, les murs étaient remplis de tableaux en tout genre. Au bout de la salle, perpendiculairement à nous se tenait une cinquième table, celle des professeurs apparemment. Au milieu d'elle un grand siège, ou étais assis le professeur Dumbledore (je le reconnus grâce à la carte de chocogrenouille que m'avait montré Sirius), un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres. Mais le pire, c'était le plafond : on aurait dit le ciel ! Il y avait même des chandelles, qui flottaient librement. Le professeur McGonagall nous fit avancer dans la salle pour arriver devant un tabouret sur lequel était posé un vieux chapeau. Très vieux, le chapeau. Aussi quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand il se mit à chanter. Trop étonnée pour comprendre ses paroles, je me tournais vers Lily, qui me regardait les yeux écarquillés. Mon Dieu ! Ou avais-je atterris ? Quand il eu fini sa chanson, tout le monde autour de nous explosa en applaudissement. C'est vrai que c'était un exploit rare, digne de rester dans les annales : un chapeau qui chante ! Je ricanais intérieurement cette fois, pour éviter de passer encore une fois pour une échappée de l'asile. McGo (son nom est décidément trop long) sortit un long parchemin (parchemin ? Sont restés au Moyen-Age, ou quoi ?) et nous regarda. Le silence se fit immédiatement.

« Je vais vous appeler par ordre alphabétique. Vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret et mettrez le choixpeau sur votre tête et irez rejoindre votre maison. Anna Albert ! »

Une toute petite fille blonde s'avança vers le tabouret. Pendant un instant, elle regarda le chapeau comme si il allait la manger, puis le mis sur sa tête. Après quelque instant, celui-ci s'écria :

« SERDAIGLE ! »

La deuxième table en partant de la droite explosa en cris et applaudissement. Rassurée, la jeune fille accourra vers eux. McGo appela d'autres élèves, puis arriva :

« Sirius Black ! »

A ce nom, quelques élèves se mirent à chuchoter. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Le jeune garçon, lui, semblait ne pas s'en soucier et s'avançait en conquérant vers le tabouret. J'échangeais un regard amusé avec Lily. A peine le chapeau lui frôlait la tête que celui-ci hurla :

« GRIFFONDOR ! »

Les élèves de la deuxième table en partant de la gauche se mirent à hurler comme des dératés. McGo posa sur eux un regard blasé, puis continua sa liste.

« Lily Evans ! »

A côté de moi je sentis ma jeune amie retenir sa respiration. D'un geste encourageant je la poussais vers le professeur. Un peu tremblante, elle mis doucement le choixpeau sur sa tête. Quelques secondes plus tard...

« GRIFFONDOR ! »

A nouveau, le niveau sonore tripla d'intensité. Sirius se poussa pour lui laisser une place. Quelques noms et hurlements plus tard, se fut mon tour.

« Aria Connor » !

J'essayais tant bien que mal de gérer ma panique. Courage, ma grande, courage ! Je m'avançais prudemment vers le tabouret, m'assis, et enfila le chapeau. Celui-ci était trop grand, et me cachait à moitié le visage. Heureusement, parce que mon expression au moment ou j'entendis sa voix dans ma tête devait valoir le détour !

« Hum...Tu as de belles capacités...et un grand courage ! Tu es prête à tout pour défendre ceux qui te sont chers. Oui...c'est un bon choix...GRIFFONDOR ! »

Soulagée, je rendis le chapeau à son tabouret et me précipita à côté de Sirius et Lily. Mon cœur bondissait de joie dans ma poitrine, et je fit un maxi sourire banane à mes amis. A côté de moi, Daniel me félicita en me donnant une grande tape sur l'épaule qui m'envoya la tête dans les assiettes. J'étais impatiente de voir ou irait les autres. Remus, James et Peter nous suivirent à Griffondor, pour notre plus grand bonheur. Le garçon qui ressemblait à un croque-mort -Severus Rogue- alla à Serpentard. Sirius renifla d'un air dédaigneux. Moui, se faire un ennemi dès le premier jour, c'était pas la joie.

Le professeur Dumbledore se leva pour nous faire un petit discours de bienvenue, mais j'avoue avoir eu un peu de mal à le suivre : mon estomac criait famine. J'observais tout les plats et assiettes vides, et il y en avait beaucoup. Je soupirais, ça promettait d'être long pour tous nous servir. Soudain, le professeur se rassit, il y eu des applaudissement, et d'un coup tous les plats devant moi furent remplis. Des saucisses, du poulet, du poisson, de la purée, des pommes de terres, des légumes, de la soupe...et j'en passe ! J'étais tellement émerveillée que j'en avais oublié ma faim. On me tapota l'épaule et je vis Daniel qui me regardait, une carafe dans la main :

« Tu veux du jus de citrouille ? »

Complètement sonnée, je hochais la tête. Un peu méfiante, je regardait le liquide orange dans mon verre, le reniflais, puis le portait à la bouche.

« C'est trop bon ! Lily, il faut que tu goûtes ça ! »

Le reste du dîner consista à s'empiffrer allègrement, jusqu'à ce que nos ventres demandent grâce. Lily s'affala sur moi :

« Humpf, j'en peux pluuuuuus ! »

J'étais du même avis, et les garçons rigolèrent. D'un coup, les professeurs se levèrent, et j'entendis la voix de Daniel :

« Les premières années de Griffondor, suivez-moi ! »

Je me levais tant bien que mal, en me promettant de ne plus jamais autant manger (jusqu'à la prochaine fois). Le jeune homme nous fit passer par de longs couloirs en pierre, des passages secrets et des escaliers mobiles qui mirent à mal mon sens de l'orientation. Enfin, nous arrivâmes devant le portrait d'une très grosse dame, habillée de froufrous roses pâles. Celle-ci nous regarda avec un petit air supérieur qui me tira une grimace.

« Le mot de pâââsse ? »

Même ces intonations était ridicules...Ma grimace se changea en un sourire crispé. Surtout, retiens toi de rire ! Manquerais plus qu'elle se vexe. Daniel s'avança :

« Hippogriffe ! »

Hippo...quoi ? Je n'eus pas le temps d'approfondir ma question que le portrait pivota pour nous laisser entrer dans une grande pièce ronde. Il y avait du rouge partout, du plafond aux tapis, en passant par les fauteuils. Un feu ronflait dans une grande cheminée entourée de fauteuils moelleux, et diverses tables étaient éparpillées dans la pièce. C'était convivial, chaleureux, et tout de suite je m'y sentis à ma place. Daniel s'avança au milieu de la grande pièce et se retourna vers nous :

« Voici la salle commune des Griffondors ! A droite, l'escalier qui mène au dortoir des filles, et à gauche ceux des garçons. »

Et, sans plus de cérémonie, le voilà qui s'affala dans le fauteuil le plus proche. Timidement, je me dirigeais vers la porte de l'escalier de notre dortoir, suivie de Lily. Au première étage, une porte avec écrit dessus « Filles, 1ère année ». D'un pas décidé, j'entrais dans la pièce. A l'image de la salle commune, elle était ronde. Étaient disposés en cercle des lits à baldaquins aux rideaux rouges, évidemment. Nos valises nous attendaient. Je mis mes affaires dans mon armoire, puis m'assit sur le lit. Lily, elle, ouvrit la porte à côté du sien : nous avions notre propre salle de bain ! Tout sourire, je me laissait tomber en arrière, et m'enfonça plus confortablement dans le matelas. Mais aussitôt je me redressais, car deux filles entrèrent dans la chambre. Une petite brune au visage rond -Alice- si je me souviens bien, suivie d'une autre brune, au cheveux lisses, et dont le nom m'échappait. Comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées, elle se présenta :

« Moi c'est Rose Penny, et vous Lily et Aria, c'est ça ? »

De concert, nous hochâmes la tête. Je me tournais vers l'autre :

« Et toi, c'est Alice, c'est ça ? »

« C'est ça ! »

Et Amanda, sans nous accorder un regard de plus, s'en alla dans la salle de bain. Alice, Lily et moi nous regardâmes, surprises. Hum, c'est moi ou j'ai l'impression qu'elle nous en veut ? Bah ! Tant pis. Je haussais les épaules, n'ayant nullement envie de m'arracher les cheveux à comprendre. Je me mis en pyjama, et sautais sur mon lit. J'entendis Alice faire de même, et Lily rigola. Amanda revint, et nous regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Non mais c'est quoi son problème ?

« C'est quoi ton problème ? »

Oui, voilà, des fois il faut dire ce que l'on pense. L'autre me regarda d'un air condescendant, puis ferma les rideaux de son lit. Pimbêche. Je sens que la cohabitation ne va pas être de tout repos. Après un dernier sourire et un bonne nuit en direction de Lily et Alice, je fermais mes rideaux à mon tour. Fatiguée par toutes ces récentes découvertes et mon repas gargantuesque, je m'endormit sitôt la tête posée sur l'oreiller.

**Voilààààà ! Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? **


	2. Chapitre 1 : la routine

**Salut à toutes et à tous ! Voilà le premier chapitre, avec Aria et les maraudeurs au début de leur dernière année à Poudlard. Lors du prologue, j'ai fait une erreur : a un moment j'ai appelé Rose Penny Amanda. C'est une erreur de ma part, car au départ je voulais l'appeler Amanda, mais son nom est bien Rose. Désolé ! **

**Pour la publication du 3ème chapitre, je ne sais pas quand ça sera possible : je suis en plein dans les révisions pour mes partiels, et je n'aurais pas accès à un internet du 20 au 25 avril. Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi (sauf Aria), tout est à JK Rowling !**

**Chapitre ****1**** : ****La routine**

Je fus réveillée par les doux rayons du soleil et le piaillement des oiseaux. Bien au chaud dans mon lit, je m'étirai comme un chat, puis me levai. Mes camarades de dortoir dormaient encore. Avec un bâillement, je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain, histoire de me débarbouiller. Après une douche rapide, je fouillai dans mon armoire, pris un livre au hasard et descendit dans la salle commune. Que c'était bon de commencer l'année scolaire par un samedi ! J'étais seule dans la salle commune, tout le monde dormait encore. Après une petite heure, j'entendis quelqu'un du côté de l'escalier des garçons. Un Remus encore dans le brouillard passa la porte, et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil à côté du mien. Je levai les yeux de mon bouquin :

« Salut ! Bien dormis ? »

« Comme un bébé ! Enfin, si l'on exclut les ronflements de Peter. »

Je ricanais. Son ventre gargouilla.

« Je crois que je ne vais pas attendre les autres pour le petit dèj. Tu me suis ? »

Je hochais la tête et posais mon livre pour suivre le jeune homme. Nous marchâmes en silence. Pas un silence gênant, mais plutôt un silence confortable, complice. C'est ce que j'aimais chez Remus, il ne s'obligeait pas à faire la conversation, tout le temps, comme Sirius. Il respira à fond les effluves qui venaient jusqu'à nous et son ventre gargouilla de plus belle. Je lui donnais une légère tape sur l'estomac.

« Morfale ! »

Il sourit et me poussa doucement de l'épaule. Je le poussais à mon tour, un chouïa plus fort. De fil en aiguille, nous arrivâmes à la grande salle absolument mort de rire. Quand je voulu passer la porte, le jeune homme me tira en arrière sans ménagement. Je glapis, puis le poussait de toute mes forces vers l'avant. Les professeurs McGonagall et Dumbledore, déjà présents dans la salle, nous regardèrent avec un soupir blasé pour la première, un sourire amusé pour le deuxième. Un peu plus calmement, nous nous installâmes à notre table. Derechef, Remus engouffra deux beignets à la confiture en même temps. Je soupirai :

« Goinfre mal élevé... »

Il me sourit, mais ne pris pas le risque de faire autre chose, de peur de tout recracher. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le reste des maraudeurs suivis de Lily firent leur entrée dans la grande salle, et s'installèrent à nos côtés.

« Salut tout le monde ! » s'exclama avec entrain un Sirius tout sourire. James grogna :

« Tant de bonne humeur le matin, c'est indécent ! ». Sirius s'approcha de lui, et lui passa un bras sur les épaules :

« Oh ! Mon Jamesie est tout grognon... Tu veux un bisous magique? ». James tourna la tête vers l'animagus, et lui lança un regard perplexe :

« Euh...Je t'aime beaucoup Sirius, surtout ne te vexe pas mais...non merci. »

Sur ce, il prit une gorgée de thé tout en faisant un clin d'œil à Lily. Les joues de mon amie prirent une très jolie teinte rosée. Je sentis Remus soupirer à côté de moi, et nous échangeâmes un regard mi-amusé, mi-blasé. Cela faisait trois mois que nos deux amis sortaient ensemble. Pauvre James, c'était pas gagné pour lui ! Suite à son entrée dans l'équipe de quidditch, le succès lui est très vite monté à la tête, et le jeune garçon c'était mis dans l'idée de séduire notre rousse nationale. Quand je dis séduire, je parle de grandes déclarations enflammées devant toute la grande salle, je parle de cadeaux de grande valeur déposés au pied du lit...Et j'en passe. James, dès que Lily était dans les parages, se mettait automatiquement à fanfaronner, s'ébouriffer les cheveux et frimer en jouant avec son vif d'or. Sans parler des blagues de mauvais goût destinées aux serpentard... Bon, je ne veux pas être méchante, James est un de mes meilleurs amis, mais qu'est-ce qu'il a pu m'énerver quand il était comme ça ! Et malheureusement pour lui, Lily en était venue à l'avoir en _horreur_. Elle passait son temps à lui hurler dessus, et moi, j'étais au milieu, ne voulant prendre parti ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre. C'est durant cette période que je me suis rapprochée de Remus. Sa présence calme, son humour doux, ont été une bénédiction ! C'est à peu près à ce moment-là que je suis tombée amoureuse de lui. Parce que oui, je suis amoureuse de Remus Lupin, membre du célèbre groupe des maraudeurs. Je sais, je suis d'une originalité folle ! Mais bref, passons, étant donné que mes sentiments ne sont pas partagés et ne le seront jamais, vu le jeune homme, de sa condition de loup-garou, ne n'autorisait aucun sentiment plus fort que l'amitié. Autant dire que je suis une cause perdue. Mais revenons au sujet initial : Lily et James. En cinquième année, Sirius a eu l'idée _désopilante_ de faire une blague à Severus (le croque-mort, vous vous souvenez ?). Blague qui consistait à le conduire dans la cabane hurlante une nuit de pleine lune, durant une des transformations de Remus. Heureusement, James a eu vent du projet de l'autre fou, et il empêcha la catastrophe. Il passa un savon monumental à Sirius, et ce fut la scène la plus horrible de ma courte existence. Durant des semaines, James refusa de parler à celui qu'il considérait comme son frère. Autant vous dire que l'ambiance au château n'était pas au beau fixe ! Comme si tout le monde suivait l'humeur des maraudeurs... C'est à ce moment-là que James se calma et perdit sa grosse tête, et Lily se rapprocha de lui (même si elle n'avait jamais voulu me l'avouer, je savais qu'elle en pinçait pour lui depuis notre première année). Sirius c'était excusé devant tout le groupe, et avait admis qu'il n'était qu'un imbécile, un idiot, une triple buse, etc. C'est aussi durant cette période qu'il avait été radié de l'arbre généalogique de la très noble et ancienne famille des Black, et James et ses parents avaient décidé de l'accueillir chez lui. Depuis ce temps, le groupe des maraudeurs était devenu plus soudé que jamais, et l'ambiance légère était revenue à Poudlard. Avec la guerre qui se profilait, c'était comme une bulle de bonheur. Le seul endroit, les seules personnes avec qui je me sentais en sécurité. Parce qu'être une née-moldue à cette période n'était pas de tout repos ! Insultes, sorts jetés par derrière, sabotage de mon chaudron pendant les cours de potions... Je devais avouer que les serpentards ne manquaient aucunement d'imagination ! Malgré tout, je suis parvenue à trouver un avantage à cette situation : Remus et Sirius c'étaient auto-proclamés comme mes gardes du corps personnels, James étant avec Lily. Et bon, passer encore plus de temps avec mon loup-garou préféré, j'estime que c'est une bonne compensation. Même si cela inclut être aussi avec Patmol et Queudver. Attention, je les aime beaucoup hein, mais j'aimerais bien, de temps en temps, être _**seule**_ avec Remus. Objectif devenu mission impossible ! Je fut interrompue dans mes pensées par une main passant devant mes yeux :

« Allô ! Aria, reste avec nous, s'il te plaît ! »

« Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lily ? »

« Il y a que ça fait 5 minutes que j'essaie de te parler ! Je me demande bien à quoi tu pensais...ou plutôt, à _qui_ ! » me fit-elle, avec un sourire mutin. Je sentis mon visage prendre une délicate teinte rosée. La traîtresse ! J'aurais jamais du lui dire pour Remus, tiens ! Bon, elle m'a juste littéralement harcelée pendant presque trois mois pour que je lui avoue...j'ai des frissons rien qu'en y repensant.

Malheureusement pour moi, mon rougissement ne passa pas inaperçu auprès des garçons. Remus me regardait l'air curieux, James avec un petit sourire (on parie combien que Lily lui a lâché le morceau ?), Peter avait quitté des yeux sa précieuse nourriture, et Sirius...Sirius me regardait avec un air qui ne me disait rien qui vaille. Mon impression se vérifia quand il se rapprocha de moi, l'air conspirateur :

« Oh oh ! Alors comme ça notre petite Aria nous fait des cachotteries ? Elle en pince pour quelqu'un, et on est même pas au courant ? Huuuum, on va vite remédier à cela. C'est qui ? »

Sirius, tout en subtilité, comme toujours...

« Si tu crois que je vais te le dire ! Cours toujours, sale cabot ! »

Le sale cabot en question ne se vexa nullement, et entreprit un interrogatoire dans les règles. Bornée, je ne répondit à aucune de ses questions, et, doucement mais sûrement, la moutarde me monta au nez.

« Bon, Sirius, j'ai dit que je ne vous le dirais pas, c'est clair ? Arrête d'insister. » Et je lui lançait mon fameux regard noir, made in moi, qui n'eut absolument aucun effet, à part faire rire toute la bande. Ça, c'est ce qu'on appelle de chouettes amis ! Agacée, je pris un air faussement vexé et sorti de la grande salle le plus vite que mes jambes me le permettaient. Je repris mon livre abandonné dans la salle commune, et alla m'asseoir contre un arbre, dans le parc. J'étais mal ! Quand Sirius a un truc en tête, il ne le lâche pas. Surtout que James à l'air d'être au courant, et c'est bien connu que celui-ci ne sait pas mentir à son presque-frère. Je gémit et me cacha la tête dans mon bouquin. Remus allait être au courant tôt ou tard maintenant, et c'en était fini de notre amitié ! Je connaissais bien le spécimen : il allait être gêné, tellement gêné ! Je fut une nouvelle fois interrompue dans mes pensées quand je sentis quelqu'un s'asseoir à mes côtés. Je tournai timidement la tête, et gémit une deuxième fois. Quand on parle du loup-garou, on en voit la queue !

« T'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te poser de questions. Si tu n'as pas envie de le dire, je ne vais pas insister. Mais tu connais Sirius, il n'aura pas autant d'égard, jamais il ne va lâcher le morceau... »

Je lâchais mon livre et enfonça la tête dans mes bras :

« Je sais ! Je suis fichue...Ah ! Lily, tu vas me le payer ! »

« Tu sais bien que l'un de nous l'aurait découvert tôt ou tard, tu ne peux rien nous cacher bien longtemps ! » me fit-il, avec un clin d'œil. Je devais faire une drôle de tête, parce qu'il explosa de rire. S'il savait...

« Et puis, tu sais, on pourra peut-être t'aider ! On le connaît, ce fameux garçon ? »

Je grognais un « moui » peu enthousiaste.

« Remus, te casse pas la tête, c'est une relation à sens unique. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu lui a demandé ? » Je fit non de la tête. « Bah alors ! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de ce garçon. Si ça se trouve, il t'apprécie. »

Mon cœur loupa un battement. Ce garçon voulait ma mort !

« Remus, crois-moi, il n'a pas de sentiments pour moi, je le sais. Je veux...écoute, peut-être que j'en parlerais un jour, mais pas maintenant, d'accord ? »

Il me fit un sourire doux, puis me mit son bras sur mes épaules. Au risque de me répéter : ce garçon veut vraiment ma mort ! D'une voix toute timide, je lui demande :

« Dit, tu crois que tu pourras essayer de faire entendre raison à Sirius ? Histoire qu'il me laisse tranquille avec ça pendant un petit moment ? »

« Bien sur que je peux ! C'est moi la voix de la raison des maraudeurs, tu l'as oublié ? »

Je rigolais : « Dixit le préfet qui participe aux blagues avec eux... »

Le préfet en question protesta : « Hé ! C'est peut-être vrai, mais au moins grâce à moi et à mon super flair on évite de se faire coincer par Rusard ! »

« Oh oui, t'as raison, ÇA c'est une super preuve de sagesse ! »

Faussement outré, le jeune homme me poussa, et je me retrouvais le nez dans l'herbe.

« Hé ! T'as pas fini de me pousser aujourd'hui ? » protestai-je, une trace de terre sur la joue et toute dignité envolée.

« C'est toi qui a commencé ! »

Et s'en suivit une bataille de celui qui ferait manger plus de brins d'herbe à l'autre. Remus était en train de prendre l'avantage quand James, habillé de sa tenue de quidditch, nous héla :

« Oh les gamins ! Vous venez, on va faire les sélections ! »

J'essayais de me relever, mais Remus s'assit sur mes bras, m'enfonça une touffe d'herbe dans la bouche, et se retourna pour répondre à James :

« On arrive dans une minute ! »

Le brun à lunettes hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le stade. Normal. Quelques secondes plus tard, Peter Sirius et Lily vinrent à nos côtés. Ma meilleure amie s'avança vers nous :

« Vous venez, on va voir les sélections de quidditch ! »

Je recrachais péniblement ma touffe d'herbe :

« Oui oui, on sait ! Dites vu que vous êtes là, est-ce que vous pouvez...je sais pas moi, m'aider ? »

Sirius rigola : « Mais non, tu te débrouilles très bien toute seule ! Allez, à tout à l'heure ! ».

Le groupe se dirigea à son tour vers le stade, tout en ricanant sur mon sort.

« Quoi ?! Lily, si tu pars, je te renie ! »

La rousse me fit un vague signe de la main : « Oui, moi aussi je t'aime ! »

Je soufflais et reposais ma tête dans l'herbe. « Sérieusement, j'_adore_ mes amis ! »

Le blond rigola, puis se décida à me libérer :

« Allez, on y va, sinon Cornedrue va se vexer. »

Il me tendit une main que j'ignorais superbement : « C'est tout ce qu'il mérite ! ». Puis, le menton fier et le nez en l'air, je me dirigeais vers le stade, un Remus mort de rire sur les talons. Après quelques secondes de marche, je m'arrêtais brusquement, et Lunard, qui était toujours occupé à rire, me rentra dedans et s'étala par terre. Je fis volte face :

« Ah ah ! Vengeance ! » Puis je lui tirais la langue avant de m'enfuir en courant. Arrivée aux gradins, je me retournais : le jeune homme, trop surpris pour réagir, était toujours assis par terre, et regardait dans ma direction. Je lui fit coucou de la main, puis rigolais. Soudain, un bras s'abattit sur mes épaules, et je fit un bond d'au moins trois mètres. J'entendis l'aboiement caractéristique du rire de Sirius.

« Par Merlin ! J'ai faillit faire une crise cardiaque ! »

Remus, qui était arrivé à notre hauteur, me lança un « c'est tout ce que tu mérites » des plus ironiques. Pour la deuxième fois, je lui tirai la langue. Sirius nous regarda bizarrement :

« Ma parole, vous avez trois ans d'âge mental ou quoi ? »

Je lui enfonçais mon doigt dans la poitrine :

« Tu peux parler, Patmol ! »

Celui-ci fit son fameux sourire pub-de-dentifrice, et me fit un clin d'œil.

« Hum, il me semble que nous ayons une conversation à finir, toi et moi ?

J'allais protester quand Remus me devança :

« Sirius, laisse-là tranquille avec ça, elle en parlera quand elle en aura envie. Allez, on va rejoindre les autres. »

Sirius était sur le point de répliquer quelque chose, mais Remus le devança à son tour :

« Laisse tomber, _vraiment_. » Il avait insisté sur le « vraiment », et Sirius souffla, vaincu. Merlin bénisse Remus et sa capacité à contrôler (enfin, c'est un bien grand mot) l'animagus. Néanmoins, celui-ci me lança un regard qui semblait dire « j'en ai pas fini avec toi » qui me rappela les westerns qu'adorait mon père. Comme je suis une fille très mature, je lui fit la grimace. Remus revint sur ces pas :

« Bon alors, qu'est-ce que vous fichez ! »

Faussement grognons, nous nous dirigeâmes vers nos amis, installés sur les gradins. Sur le stade, des dizaines de joueurs entouraient un James visiblement énervé. Je m'assit à côté de Lily :

« Alors, ça se passe comment ? »

« Bah, déjà il a du virer les joueurs qui étaient soit en première année, soit d'une autre maison...ainsi que ceux qui n'avaient jamais touché à un balais de leur vie. »

Les sélections furent longues, mais riches en rebondissement. Quatre élèves furent envoyé à l'infirmerie, deux sorts de bloque-jambes furent lancés, et seulement deux personnes étaient tombées de leurs balais. A la fin, James c'était constitué une bonne équipe. Il avait gardé Daisy Richards et Mona Green, deux élèves de 6ème année, comme poursuiveuses, et suite au départ de Alexander Lynch il avait choisit de prendre Adrian Taylor, 6ème année lui aussi. Pour les batteurs, Jim Lewis et Travis Miller (5ème année) conservaient leur poste. Enfin, comme l'ancien gardien avait lui aussi terminé ces études, c'était le jeune prodige Neil Young (un futur grand joueur, selon Sirius l'expert), 4ème année, qui prenait la relève. Les nouveaux étaient encore un peu maladroits, mais avec un bon entraînement, nous avions des chances de gagner la coupe !

C'est l'humeur joyeuse et le cœur léger que nous nous dirigeâmes vers la grande salle pour le repas du midi. Comme d'habitude, les garçons furent de vrais goinfres (en particulier Peter), et Sirius ne put s'empêcher de revenir à la charge quant au « fameux garçon », et comme seule réponse je lui jetais de la purée à la figure.

Le reste du week-end se déroula sans heurt : quelques batailles d'eau, un concours du plus gros mangeurs de dragées de Bertie Crochue (et la palme revient à...James!), une course poursuite dans les couloirs avec Mcgo et Rusard, et l'habituelle blague de début d'année des maraudeurs envers les serpentards. Un week-end normal à Poudlard, quoi !


	3. Chapitre 2

**Voilà le 2ème chapitre ! J'ai écrit comme une malade pour le terminer avant de partir. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, il est un chouïa plus long que les deux premiers. Durant 5 jours je n'aurai accès ni à mon ordinateur, ni à internet, alors je pense que je posterai le 3ème chapitre aux alentours du 30...cela dépendra d'où j'en suis dans mes révisions ! **

**Je tiens à faire un graaaaaaand merci à ****Harry-potter-fictions**** et à ****LesMaraudeuses1**** pour leurs gentilles reviews ! Ça m'a fait chaud au cœur de voir que des gens apprécient mon histoire...Encore merci ! ;)**

**Et enfin, l'incontournable disclaimer : Rien, sauf Aria et quelques autres, ne m'appartient. Tout appartient à JK Rowling, ma reine sur cette Terre. **

**Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : ou quand être l'année des ASPIC, ça craint**

La première semaine de cours fut...chargée, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Tous les profs nous ont fait leur habituel discours sur les ASPIC (à ce moment-là, ma jauge de stress est passé de 1/10 à 6/10), nous ont présenté le programme, et blablabla...Et nous ont donné une tonne de devoir, à peine les cours commencés. Moi qui aimait faire les choses au dernier moment, là, ce n'était plus possible, surtout que Lily était constamment sur mon dos. Pour vous dire : elle m'a même fait un planning ! Un PLANNING ! Au tout début de l'année...autant vous dire que je l'ai assez vite « égaré ». Ce à quoi mon amie m'a répondu que ce n'était pas grave vu qu'elle en avait fait 100 autres exemplaires, « au cas ou ». Il y a des jours ou je déteste ma meilleure amie, et je crois que James, Sirius et Peter pensent la même chose. Quand les garçons se sont indignés que Remus n'ait pas eu son planning de révisions, Lily leur a fait remarquer que _lui_ était préfet, que _lui_ était sérieux, et que _lui_ faisait ses devoirs à temps sans que l'on doive l'y pousser ! Résultat des courses : je crois que James est un poil jaloux. Le pauvre Remus ne savait plus ou se mettre, il était très gêné que quelqu'un le vante de la sorte. Sirius lui a balancé un oreiller qui passait par là (enfin, autant qu'un oreiller peut « passer » par quelque part) en le traitant de chouchou.

Et voilà comment je me suis retrouvée, un samedi soir, en train de travailler dans la salle commune. Je le répète, au cas ou vous ne l'auriez pas compris : un samedi soir ! Bon, je ne suis pas une cancre non plus, disons que j'ai des facilités dans certaines matières et des difficultés dans d'autres, et j'ai toujours rendu mes devoirs à temps, mais de là à faire un devoir qui n'est à rendre que dans _deux semaines_... Lily nous perdra tous, c'est une certitude. Bon, j'exagère, c'est aussi un peu la faute des profs, qui doivent penser que les élèves détestent avoir un minimum de vie sociale à côté de leurs études. Alors, oui, les ASPIC peuvent déterminer notre futur métier ET donc notre avenir, mais de là à nous surcharger de travail dès la première semaine...ils y vont un peu fort !

Je pousse un (long) soupir quand je me rend compte que j'ai écrit « ajouter le curry et retourner trois fois les anguilles dans la montre » dans mon devoir de potion. Je relève les yeux de ma feuille pour regarder ce que font les autres : Lily écrit sur son devoir de façon un peu frénétique, Sirius était en train de dessiner un vif d'or dans la marge, James suçait une plume en sucre tout en regardant sa bien-aimée avec un sourire niais, Remus travaillait tranquillement et Peter lui copiait dessus plus ou moins discrètement. Je re-reg ardais Lily, qui avait l'air très concentrée. Bien, j'avais peut-être une chance de m'en aller. Tout doucement, je rangeais mes affaires dans mon sac, et me levait de ma chaise. Tel un ninja de la montagne, je me dirigeais en catimini vers l'escalier du dortoir. Mon cœur cognait dans ma poitrine, j'y étais presque, preeeeesque... La voix de mon amie claqua comme un fouet dans le silence quasi-religieux de la salle commune :

« Tu penses aller ou comme ça ? »

Une jambe sur la deuxième marche de l'escalier, l'autre encore sur la moquette de la salle et les bras en avant (une position très aérodynamique, si vous voulez mon avis), je pilais net. Comme dans un film d'horreur, je me retournais doucement. Toujours assise devant son devoir, la préfète me regardait, un air un peu fou sur le visage.

« Euh...je m'échappais, enfin, non ! Je veux dire, j'allais me coucher...oui voilà, parce que...je suis fatiguée...et donc oui, c'est pour ça que j'allais me coucher. »

« Oui, j'ai saisi l'idée, merci. Mais avant, montre-moi ton devoir. »

Ouille, je suis dans la mouise ! James et Sirius me regardait l'air complètement sadiques : j'allais me faire tuer, et ils jubilaient d'avance du spectacle à venir. Peter regardait Lily un peu effrayé, et avait mis son devoir bien en évidence pour montrer qu'elle n'avait rien à lui reprocher. Et Remus n'avait même pas levé les yeux de sa feuille, continuant à écrire, comme si ne n'allais pas me faire écorcher vive devant lui.

D'un pas que je voulais assuré, je me dirigeais vers la table des mes amis. Tout en prenant mon temps, je fis mine de ne pas réussir à trouver mon devoir dans mon sac. J'étalais sur la table mes plumes et flacons d'encres, quelques bonbons, un livre moldu, des pétards du docteur Flibuste...

« Assez ! Sors ce devoir,_ maintenant_. »

Tout le monde sursauta, y compris Remus, qui consentit à regarder la scène d'un œil blasé. Comme électrifiée, je balançais mon devoir sur la table, et ferma les yeux en attendant le verdict (oui, j'aime bien dramatiser un peu les choses, ça rajoute une dimension tragique à ma vie). Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, la fille qui me servait d'amie fronçait les sourcils. Puis, elle reposa la feuille, pris une bouteille d'encre qu'elle ouvrit ainsi qu'une plume, et releva les yeux vers moi :

« Bon, à part ta dernière phrase à propos de curry et d'anguille qui ne veut rien dire, c'est pas mal. Maintenant tu t'assois et tu continue. Immédiatement. »

Bizarrement, j'étais soulagée. Pas de cris, de grosse colère, pas d'insultes et menaces du genre « tu n'es qu'une nouille glandeuse et paresseuse » (quoi ? Ne me regardez pas comme ça, Lily ne dit jamais de gros mots). A en croire leurs expressions, les garçons pensaient comme moi.

Résignée, je me remit au travail, et, après une heure d'arrachage de cheveux intensif, je posais le point final à ma rédaction de 130cm sur le veritaserum. Lasse, je m'étirais le dos. Étrangement, je me sentais bien. Vous savez, cette sensation du travail accompli en bonne et due forme. Cette fois, la très magnanime Lily me laissa monter au dortoir, sous le regard découragé de Sirius. Là-haut, je retrouvais Alice et Rose qui discutaient. La première me fit un grand sourire, et la deuxième m'ignora royalement. Au bout de presque sept ans, c'était toujours la même chose : elle m'ignorait, ainsi que Lily, et tout ça par jalousie de notre proximité avec les maraudeurs et de notre popularité (enfin, ce dernier point concerne plutôt Lily). Cette fille est une vraie pimbêche, toujours à minauder devant les garçons, et en particulier Sirius. Des fois, je me demande vraiment comment la si gentille et si timide Alice a pu devenir amie avec elle. M'enfin ! Ne dit-on pas que les contraires s'attirent ?

Depuis deux ans, Alice sortait avec Frank Longdubat, qui était parti de Poudlard cette année. J'étais heureuse pour eux, ils allaient très bien ensemble, et projetaient déjà de se marier (c'était un peu précipiter les choses, si vous voulez mon avis, même en temps, avec la guerre...je pouvais comprendre). Je me demandais vaguement ce que donnerais un mariage entre Lily et James...avant de secouer la tête : la jeune femme tenait mordicus à son indépendance, et jamais elle ne se marierait si jeune, guerre ou pas ! C'est alors que je me mis à penser à ce que nous allions devenir, après Poudlard. Je savais que James et Sirius voulaient devenir aurors, Peter voulait tenir son propre pub sorcier, et Lily voulait travailler dans les relations publiques (pour réguler les rapports entre les sorciers et les moldus). Pour ce qui est de Remus, aucun d'entre nous n'osait aborder le sujet : avec sa condition, personne ne voudrait l'engager...surtout qu'avec la guerre la réputation des loups-garous n'allait pas en s'améliorant. Et enfin, moi...je n'ai jamais su vraiment quoi faire, alors j'ai écouté ce que m'avais dit Mcgo en 5ème année, lors du choix de nos options. D'après elle, j'avais les capacités pour devenir briseuse de sort, pour Gringotts. Sur le coup je n'ai pas su quoi penser, parce que bon, il faut être fort quand même ! Et puis, finalement, l'idée m'a plus, surtout que pour ce travail, il faut voyager...le rêve quoi ! J'en avais un peu trop marre de l'Écosse et de l'Angleterre. J'avais envie d'aller dans un pays chaud, pour une fois. Pourquoi pas l'Égypte ?

Enfin bref ! Malgré tout, j'ai du mal à imaginer ma vie en dehors de Poudlard, et surtout sans mes amis constamment auprès de moi. Fini l'insouciance, la routine bien rodée de l'école, et bonjour le monde des adultes et des responsabilités ! Poudlard était devenue ma maison, au même niveau que celle de ma famille. Mes amis étaient ma deuxième famille. Et tout cela allait terriblement me manquer... Et puis il y avait Remus. Mes sentiments envers lui étaient très forts, trop forts. Lily m'avait conseillé de sortir avec d'autres garçons, pour me le sortir de la tête, mais je n'ai pas pu : tous me semblaient fades par rapport au jeune loup-garou. Je savais que même la distance ne ferait pas faiblir ce que je ressentais, ah ça non !

Mais dit donc ! C'est que je deviens mélancolique, moi ! Faut que j'arrête ça tout de suite, ça sert à rien de déprimer, surtout alors que l'année vient à peine de commencer. J'allais profiter à fond de ces derniers mois à Poudlard en compagnie de tous mes amis, profiter de mon adolescence tant qu'elle durera.

Forte de cette nouvelle résolution, je me jetais sur mon lit et dit bonne nuit aux deux filles (oui oui, même à Rose). Fatiguée par cette première semaine plutôt chargée, je m'endormis sitôt la tête posée sur l'oreiller.

* * *

Je fus réveillée par une main me secouant doucement l'épaule. Je me pelotonnais sous mes couvertures encore chaudes. La main insista. En grognant, j'ouvris un œil, puis le deuxième. Lily était penchée sur moi, l'air encore endormi.

« Salut ! Tu ferais mieux de te lever, si tu ne veux pas louper le petit déjeuner. »

Je souris à mon amie : elle savait que pour moi, le petit déj' était d'une importance capitale. Une journée sans un bon petit déjeuner était une mauvaise journée. Autant pour moi que pour les autres : j'avais tendance à être de mauvaise humeur, ces jours-là. Alice et Rose dormaient encore, alors j'essayais de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas les réveiller. Une Rose levée du mauvais pied était quelque chose d'assez impressionnant à voir, enfin surtout à entendre (les murs s'en souviennent encore), et pour rien au monde je ne voulais réitérer l'expérience. Après mes ablutions matinales, je descendit l'escalier menant à la salle commune en baillant à m'en décrocher la mâchoire. Lily m'attendait en bas :

« Les garçons dorment encore...je crois qu'ils sont partis explorer le château, cette nuit. »

Elle avait dit cela sur un ton réprobateur. Elle jouait parfaitement son rôle de préfète. Malgré tout, jamais elle n'avait dénoncé les maraudeurs, et je l'avais même surprise à tenter de cacher son sourire devant certaines de leurs blagues. Moi je les aimaient bien : ça mettait un peu de bonne humeur et d'animation dans le château. Et puis, les profs ne leur en voulait jamais bien longtemps : ils faisaient quand même partis des meilleurs élèves de l'école, et rapportaient beaucoup de points à griffondor (en compensation de ceux qu'ils faisaient perdre avec leurs retenues, bien sur).

Nous nous marchâmes en direction de la grande salle tout en bavardant de choses et d'autres. Après un petit déjeuner en bonne et due forme, nous décidâmes de profiter des derniers beaux jours pour nous balader dans le parc. Lily se confia sur sa relation avec James, sur le fait qu'elle l'aimait vraiment, et à quel point elle avait hâte de pouvoir rencontrer sa famille. A mon tour je lui racontais mes doutes de la veille au soir, et de mes sentiments envers Remus.

« Tu sais, Remus est un garçon très timide lorsqu'il s'agit de ce qu'il ressent. Parce qu'il est un loup-garou il croit que jamais personne ne l'aimera, car en plus il se déteste lui-même. Si tu ne lui dit jamais ce que tu as sur le cœur, jamais il ne le saura, et peut-être que tu passerais à côté de quelque chose... Tu es son amie, tu es proche de lui et tu sais pour son petit problème de fourrure, alors il n'aura pas d'excuses du genre « je ne veux pas t'imposer ça », parce que toi tu l'auras choisi. »

Je regardais la jeune femme, songeuse. C'est sur, il fallait que je lui parle...mais j'avais tellement peur qu'il ne veuille plus me parler ensuite ! Mon amie sembla comprendre ce que je pensais :

« Aria, je crois sincèrement que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre. De plus, vous êtes vraiment très proches tous les deux, tu es la seule personne avec laquelle il se montre aussi gamin, même avec les garçons il ne le fait pas autant. Peut-être qu'au fond de lui il sent qu'il peut se montrer à toi sans avoir peur, mais qu'il ne s'en rend tout simplement pas encore compte. Si tu veux que ça arrive, il va falloir que tu brusques un peu les choses...mais pas trop quand même, on parle de Remus ! »

Je ris nerveusement. Ce que Lily venait de me dire me bouleversait profondément. J'étais morte de trouille à l'idée d'aller parler de mes sentiments à Remus. Le choixpeau c'était trompé : je n'avais pas ma place chez les griffons, je n'étais absolument pas courageuse ! C'est dire : j'ai tellement peur de l'eau que je n'ai pas pu monter sur les barques, en première année. Mon amie me pris doucement par la main. Je la serrais avec un sourire reconnaissant. Je retire tout ce que j'ai dit sur elle hier soir !

« Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? »

« Pas grand chose ! Bon, on reste dehors pour la matinée, mais après le déjeuner on va à la bibliothèque, on doit encore faire la traduction de runes. »

Je poussais un soupir résigné, mais hochais la tête quand même : j'avais au moins ma matinée de libre, c'était pas mal. Profitant des rayons du soleil, je m'allongeais à même le sol pendant que Lily se trempait les pieds dans le lac (espèce de tarée... Pardon, la peur me fait dire des choses méchantes.) Au bout de deux heures, les garçons vinrent nous rejoindre. J'étais toujours étonnée du fait qu'ils semblaient frais et dispos après toutes leurs nuits blanches. Comment faisaient-ils ? J'avais bien essayé de soutirer l'information à Sirius, mais celui-ci m'avait répondu un truc du genre « je veux bien te révéler notre secret, mais je serais dans l'obligation de te tuer après. »

Remus s'allongea à mes côtés, et James me fit un clin d'œil avant de partir rejoindre sa dulcinée. Malgré moi je me sentis rougir. Heureusement, Remus ne capta rien du tout, car il avait les yeux fermés. Par contre, Sirius me regardait avec un air étrange. Je rougit encore plus. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Remus, puis sur moi, puis sur James, et enfin sur moi, et il eut soudain l'air de celui qui avait une révélation. Ce qu'il ne s'empêcha pas de montrer :

« Mais bien sur ! »

Son exclamation fit sursauter Peter et Remus, qui nous regardaient à tour de rôle. Embarrassée comme pas possible, je me levais et fit signe à Sirius de me suivre. J'allais assez loin, pour être sure que Remus et son ouïe sur-développée ne puisse entendre notre conversation. L'animagus me sauta presque dessus :

« C'est Remus c'est ça ? Ahaha c'est Remus j'en était sur ! »

« Oh, le sale menteur ! Tu n'étais sur de rien, je te signale ! »

« Ben quand même, j'avais un doute, parce que si même James ne voulait pas me le dire, c'est que c'était sérieux, et quoi de plus sérieux que Remus ? Bon, je t'avoue, à un moment j'ai bien cru que c'était moi...ce que je peux comprendre ! »

« Sirius, ta modestie m'épatera toujours ! »

« Je sais, je sais... Mais bref, ne change pas de sujet ! Quand est-ce que tu vas aller lui parler ? »

« Non mais c'est pas vrai qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec ça ! Je suis pas obligée d'aller lui balancer à la figure, non ? »

« Tu espères quoi, qu'il devine tout seul ? Pour ta gouverne, on est pas occlumens, on ne peut pas savoir tout ce qu'il se passe dans la tête des filles, c'est bien trop compliqué ! »

« Tu insinues quoi là ? Et puis je te ferais dire que question complications, vous les garçons n'êtes pas mal non plus ! »

« Ah ah ! Tu changes encore de sujet là ! »

« Comment ça je change de sujet ? C'est toi, avec tes propos sexistes à deux balles ! »

« Tu veux te battre, c'est ça ? Tu es une petite fille qui a besoin d'une bonne leçon ! »

Sur ce, il se jeta sur moi, me renversant dans l'herbe. Je me débattais comme une folle, mais c'était trop tard : il me faisait des chatouilles.

"Ah ... ce non ahahah, Arrête! Pitiééééééééééaaaaaaaaaa! Hiihihiiiiiii ... non, arrêtez, arrêtez! "

« Tu te rends ? »

Dans mon malheur, j'eus un sursaut de fierté :

« Jamais de la vie ! »

« Alors tant pis pour toi, tu vas souffrir ! »

Et il recommença. Je riais comme une dingue, et on devait m'entendre jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard (oui, j'ai la voix qui porte, en effet). Au bout d'un temps qui me sembla interminable, il me lâcha. Complètement épuisée, je m'effondrais dans l'herbe. Il s'allongea à côté de moi. Une fois que nos souffles (et son rire) se furent calmés, il parla d'une voix douce :

« Aria, va lui parler... C'est une tête de mule, au début il ne voudra sûrement pas te croire, mais toi aussi tu peut être bornée quand tu veux. Si tu l'aimes vraiment, et que tu lui montre, il finira par se laisser aller à ses sentiments lui aussi. »

« Lily penses qu'il ressent quelque chose pour moi, mais qu'il ne veut pas se l'avouer. »

« Et bien cela serait totalement le genre de notre bien-aimé Lunard ! Et je suis d'accord avec Lily, c'est tout à fait possible. Raison de plus pour aller lui parler, sinon tu ne le sauras jamais. »

« C'est facile à dire pour toi, tu n'es absolument pas timide ! Dès qu'une fille te plaît, tu vas la draguer direct ! »

« Chère demoiselle, je ne drague pas, je séduit. Et puis, mon charme légendaire fait tout le travail à ma place. »

« Hum, Sirius, fait attention à tes chevilles, je crois qu'elles enflent. »

Il pouffa et me tendis la main pour m'aider à me relever. Arrivés à hauteur de nos amis, je vis que Remus nous regardait attentivement.

« Au vu du sourire que l'autre fou affiche, j'en déduit qu'il a réussit à deviner l'identité de ton amoureux secret. Plus si secret que ça, du coup. »

Sirius, tout en s'approchant du lac, retira ses chaussures :

« Appellez-moi Sherlock Holmes ! »

Je pouffais :

« Tu parles... »

A son tour, Peter se leva pour aller se tremper les pieds. Remus me souris, et me fit signe de venir m'asseoir à côté de lui. Le cœur battant, je m'exécutais.

« Au moins, il ne te harcèlera plus ! »

« Oh, ça, je n'en suis pas si sure...ça sera même pire qu'avant, je crois. »

« Rappelle toi, je suis la voix de la sagesse, je serais là pour te protéger et remettre Patmol dans le droit chemin. »

« Enferme-le dans un placard, plutôt ! »

« Moui...c'est aussi radical... C'est une idée, je vais y réfléchir. »

« Fait donc, fait donc ! »

Il se rallongea dans l'herbe en riant, puis ferma les yeux. Je jetais un coup d'œil aux autres qui faisaient une bataille d'eau dans le lac, et je m'étendis à mon tour. Plus ou moins discrètement, j'observais Remus. Il semblait si calme, dénué de tout soucis. Comme toujours, il avait des cernes sous les yeux, et le teint un peu pale, mais je le trouvais beau ainsi. Je parcourais des yeux une de ces cicatrices qui commençait sur sa joue, puis qui passait par son cou, pour finir quelque part sous sa chemise. Une bouffée de chaleur me submergea, et je m'empressais de regarder ailleurs. Ah, l'adolescence et ces hormones ! Évidement, c'est ce moment-là qu'il choisit pour rouvrir les yeux :

« Ça va Aria ? Tu a les joues toutes rouges. »

« Ah bon ? Oui oui, ça va, j'ai juste un peu chaud. »

Pour confirmer mes dires, je tirais sur le col de ma chemise, et le jeune homme regarda ma main bizarrement, ce qui eut pour effet de me donner encore plus chaud. Comme si de rien n'était, je reposais ma tête sur l'herbe tendre et fermais les yeux, tout en respirant à fond les dernières effluves de l'été. Petit à petit, mon cœur se remit à batte à un rythme normal et je sentis que mon visage avait retrouvé couleur humaine. Ne pouvant pas m'en empêcher, je rouvris les yeux pour regarder Remus. Et là, mon cœur repartit de plus belle : il me regardait droit dans les yeux, avec un petit sourire...appréciateur ? Non non non, ma pauvre Aria, tu délires complet là ! Complètement sonnée, je continuais de le regarder, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il pensait. Lui-même n'avait pas l'air de le savoir, puisqu'il affichait une expression complètement perdue. Mais bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer, là ?

Nous fument interrompus dans notre « duel de regards » par nos amis qui revenaient. Absolument gênée, je triturait le bas de ma jupe. Si là, il ne m'avait pas grillée... Et puis qu'est-ce que c'était que ce sourire ? Le souhaitait-elle tellement qu'elle l'avait rêvé ? C'était bien possible.

« Ouhouh ! Aria, la Terre appelle la lune, je répète, la Terre appelle la lune ! »

« Hum ? Pardon Lily, j'étais dans...ben dans la lune, justement. »

« Oui, on avait remarqué ! Tu viens, le déjeuner va bientôt être servi. Et puis n'oublie pas qu'après, on va à la bibliothèque. »

Complètement refroidie quant au fait de devoir encore travailler, je grommelais dans ma barbe durant tout le chemin. Mon amie fini par s'énerver :

« Non mais tu crois quoi ? Ta formation de briseuse de sort, ça va pas être de la tarte ! Les ASPIC vont te paraître ridicules à côté, et je ne serais pas là pour te pousser à travailler ! »

Le pire, c'est qu'elle avait raison. Et ce n'était pas pour arranger mon humeur. De mauvaise foi, moi ? Jamais !

Les effluves de nourriture en provenance de la grande salle firent instantanément disparaître ma morosité. Ben quoi, j'aime manger ! Bon, pas autant que Peter, mais quand même !

Après un bon repas, Lily et moi quittâmes les garçons pour nous rendre dans l'antre sacrée de Mlle Pince, j'ai nommé : la bibliothèque (à chuchoter sur un ton mystérieux, pour un effet frissons optimal !). Durant un moment, nous travaillâmes en silence, avec pour seuls sons le grattement de nos plumes et des pages que l'on tournaient. Insatisfaite par le contenu du livre que j'avais entre les mains, je me mis en quête d'aller en chercher un autre. Quelques étagères plus loin, je trouvais mon bonheur. Alors que j'allais rejoindre Lily à notre table, j'aperçus une touffe de cheveux noirs entre les bouquins. Pendant deux secondes, je me demandais ce que Sirius faisait à la bibliothèque (le ton mystérieux, souvenez-vous). Puis je me rappelais que celui-ci était en train de faire je ne sais quelle bêtise, quelque part dans le château. Mais si ce n'était pas lui, alors... Je me rapprochais. C'était Regulus, son frère cadet d'un an. Je l'observais discrètement : il ressemblais beaucoup à son aîné, les mêmes cheveux noirs, les yeux gris orage, les traits aristocratiques... Mais il était plus chétif, avait l'air plus fragile que Sirius. Il me faisait de la peine : j'en voulais un peu à Patmol de l'avoir laissé tombé. Il était malheureux, ça crevait les yeux. Il n'avait tout simplement pas eu le courage de l'animagus pour dire ses quatre vérités à sa famille. Il n'était pas comme tous les futurs mangemorts qui se pavanaient dans l'école, lui était beaucoup plus discret, et ne se vantait pas. Qui voudrait le faire, avec un destin pareil ? Même s'il était à serpentard, il m'avait toujours paru sympathique, peut-être parce que c'était l'un des seuls qui ne m'insultait pas. En fait, Regulus ne parlait à personne. Il était seul, son frère l'avait abandonné, et il avait peur de se rebeller.

Tout doucement, sans faire de bruit, je m'approchais de lui. Si je m'en tenais au titre de son livre, il travaillait son arithmancie, et, au vu de ses soupirs, il avait l'air de celui qui ne s'en sortait pas. Avec une audace que je ne me connaissais pas, je m'assit sur la chaise à côté de la sienne. Il sursauta, et regarda nerveusement derrière lui. Je lui fit mon sourire le plus gentil -leçon numéro un, ne pas brusquer l'animal.

« Salut ! Désolé de t'interrompre, mais j'ai cru voir que tu avais peut-être besoin d'aide. Je peux regarder ? »

Complètement abasourdi, le jeune homme acquiesça, et me tendit son devoir.

« Ah oui, je m'en souviens, le prof nous a donné le même l'année dernière. Je sais que le problème à l'air compliqué comme ça, mais en fait c'est super simple ! Le bouquin d'Albert Laporte m'a pas mal aidé, si tu veux je peux te le passer. »

Il me regardait comme si j'étais une extraterrestre. Pour ce qui est d'y aller en douceur, c'est loupé !

« Euh...c'est gentil, mais euh...je ne veux pas te déranger. Je sais que tu es une amie à mon frère, mais il me déteste, alors ne te sens pas forcée d'être gentille avec moi. »

Ce fut à mon tour de le regarder comme un ovni.

« Ça ne me dérange pas ! Et je me fiche complètement de ce que Sirius peut penser de toi, je ne me force pas à être gentille à cause de lui. C'est juste que je sais par expérience que cette matière est plutôt ardue par moment, surtout que je suis la seule de mes amis à l'avoir continuée. Alors, je sais qu'un coup de main n'est pas de refus ! Considère ça comme une aide d'élève à élève. Alors, tu veux que te prête le livre ? »

Pendant quelques secondes, il me regarda comme si quelqu'un allait surgir derrière moi en hurlant « Caméra cachée ! » (oui, j'ai bien conscience que les caméras ne peuvent pas fonctionner dans l'enceinte du château, mais c'est ce que son expression m'inspire). Puis enfin, il hocha la tête.

« Génial ! Ne bouge pas, je vais le chercher ! »

Et sans lui laisser le temps de parler, je me précipitais vers notre table à Lily et moi.

« Ben enfin ! T'as été longue, j'ai cru que tu t'étais perdue, vu que t'as pas trop l'habitude de venir ici. »

« C'est ça, moques toi de moi ! » Je fouillais dans mon sac pour trouver le fameux livre d'Albert Laporte. « Je reviens, je dois donner ça à quelqu'un. »

Ni une ni deux, je retournais à la table de Regulus. Quand je lui tendit le livre, toute contente, il me fit un sourire timide, mais un vrai sourire quand même. C'est alors que je me rendit compte que je ne l'avais jamais vu sourire auparavant, et mon cœur se serra.

« Merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil de ta part de m'aider, alors qu'on ne se connaît pas, et que je...je suis à serpentard. »

Je fis un geste vague de la main :

« Peu m'importe, tu es le seul serpentard qui ne m'insulte pas, je te dois bien ça ! » Je lui fit un clin d'œil, et ses joues rougirent légèrement.

Tout en faisant mine de m'en aller, je lui lançais :

« Et garde le livre autant de temps que tu veux, j'en ai plus trop besoin, je le connais par cœur maintenant ! »

Quand je vint me rasseoir auprès de Lily, celle-ci me regarda avec un air curieux :

« C'était pour qui, le livre ? »

Je répondit d'une toute petite voix :

« Euh...pour Regulus. »

« Attend, quoi ? LE Regulus, le frère de Sirius, qu'il déteste, le futur mangem... »

« Oui bon ça va ! Écoute, il était tout seul, et semblait avoir besoin d'aide, alors je l'ai aidé, voilà tout ! P as la peine de réagir comme ça ! »

« Oui mais quand même ! Il ne faut pas que Sirius l'apprenne, sinon je ne donne pas cher de ta peau... »

« Je te remercie pour ta considération et pour ton soutien, Lily ! Non, c'est vrai, ça me va droit au cœur ! »

Elle me lança un regard blasé, l'air de dire « c'est pas mon problème, tu t'es mise là-dedans toute seule ».

« Me regarde pas comme ça ! Je vois pas pourquoi ni comment Sirius l'apprendrait, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, c'est vrai. Ce qu'il ne sait pas ne peux pas lui faire de mal... »

Malgré moi, à cet instant, cette phrase m'énerva. C'était quand même elle qui avait cafté mes sentiments à James, et que à cause de sa réflexion Sirius avait fini par être au courant. Je toussais, et mon toussotement ressemblait étrangement à quelque chose comme « espèce de traître ». Lily tiqua :

« T'as dit quoi là ? »

Je pris mon meilleur air innocent :

« Qui ça, moi ? Mais rien du tout voyons ! »

« Si si, tu as dit quelque chose, et ça sonnait comme si tu me traitais de traître... »

« Tu as du rêver ! »

Elle me lança un regard pas très convaincu, puis elle haussa les épaules et se remit au travail. Je ne comprenais pas ça réaction : oui, c'était le frère de Sirius, mais quand même... Lily avait toujours été très tolérante, elle se fichait de quelle maison venait les gens. Même que durant nos premières années elle était amie avec Severus Rogue, le croque-mort en chef. Parait que c'était son voisin, que c'était lui qui lui avait parlé en premier du monde des sorciers et tout le toutim. Personnellement, il me faisait froid dans le dos, et il avait trop peu d'hygiène personnelle à mon goût. Mais enfin, tout c'était terminé en 5ème année, quand celui-ci l'avait traitée de sang-de-bourbe devant tous ses amis, et qu'en retour elle l'avait appelé « Servilus ». De temps en temps, je le regardais, et je le voyais en train d'observer Lily. Il était amoureux d'elle, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure (et quel nez !). Mais le pauvre garçon, tout comme James, n'avait pas choisi la bonne méthode pour séduire la jolie rousse : il pensait l'impressionner en lui montrant son talent pour la magie noire...grossière erreur !

Tout en soupirant, je me remis au travail. En fin d'après-midi, nous avions enfin terminé notre devoir. Arrivées à la salle commune, j'étirai mon dos endoloris d'être restée des heures penchées sur cette maudite rédaction. Je m'installait dans le canapé moelleux tandis que Lily prenait le fauteuil. Je me pelotonnais, la tête posée sur l'accoudoir, et je me mit à somnoler. Quelques minutes plus tard, les maraudeurs vinrent nous rejoindre. James s'installa tout contre Lily dans son fauteuil en lui faisant un petit bisous, et la jeune fille rougit de plaisir. Ils étaient trop mignons... Sirius et Peter s'installèrent sur la table basse pour faire une partie d'échec sorciers, et Remus...Remus s'installa à l'autre bout de mon canapé. Je me relevais pour lui laisser plus de place. Le jeune homme prit un coussin pour le mettre sur ses genoux, et m'invita d'un geste à y poser ma tête. Avec un sourire reconnaissant, je le m'exécutais. Je posais ma tête sur le coussin et repliais mes jambes pour me mettre en positions fœtale. Je m'endormis en quelques secondes, ce qui fait que je ne vit pas les sourires complices qu'affichaient James, Lily et Sirius.


	4. Chapitre 3 - je hais les bals

**Salut les gens ! Désolé pour mon petit retard, mais mes révisions m'ont plus pris la tête que ce que je pensais. En ce moment, il est presque minuit, et je viens juste de terminer ce chapitre. Demain je le corrige, et le poste !**

**Les remerciements : merci à Lesmaraudeuses1 pour sa deuxième review =)**

**Et un énorme, que dis-je, un gigantesque merci et tout pleins de bisous à Idaline pour avoir « follow » ma fic !**

**Disclaimer : tout à JK Rowling, sauf Aria !**

**PS : ce chapitre est plutôt joyeux et léger, mais ce ne sera pas le cas du prochain...**

**Bonne lecture, à dans une semaine ! ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : je hais les bals

Nous étions la première semaine d'octobre, et le froid commençait doucement à s'installer. La première sortie à Pré-au-lard était prévue pour le week-end prochain. Les profs nous chargeaient toujours autant de devoirs, Lily piquait de plus en plus de crises de nerfs, les garçons faisaient des blagues douteuses aux serpentards et aux professeurs, et avec Remus...j'en étais au point mort. Pas de grand changement, donc. Il me semblait, des fois, voir quelque chose, un petit regard de sa part, mais je n'en étais pas sure. Lily, James et Sirius tentaient (plus ou moins) discrètement de nous laisser seuls tous les deux. Temps que le très sérieux loup-garou mettait à profit pour faire ses devoirs avec moi. Je me consolais en disant qu'en plus de passer un peu de temps avec lui, mes notes étaient en hausse. C'est d'ailleurs durant un de ses moment que j'appris LA grande nouvelle du siècle. Nous étions à la bibliothèque, lui travaillant sur son devoir de potions et moi de runes, quand un groupe de 5ème années arriva dans l'antre sacrée en gloussant comme des dindes (ou des dingues, c'est comme vous voulez). Mme Pince, la bibliothécaire, émit un feulement de chat furieux (si si, je vous jure) qui les calma pendant cinq minutes. Malheureusement, elles s'assirent à la table juste derrière la notre, tout en échangeant des chuchotements fébriles. Dès lors, il me fut impossible de me concentrer sur ma rédaction. Aux regards agacés que leur lançait Remus, je compris qu'il en était de même pour lui. Mais le pire arriva quand l'une d'entre elle se mit à regarder MON Remus, tout en sourire et battements de cils. L'autre imbécile rougit et plongea le nez dans son livre de potion avancé. Énervée pour de bon, je regardais les filles avec le meilleur regard assassin que j'avais en stock :

« C'est pas bientôt fini ce boucan ? Y en a qui essayent de travailler, là ! »

L'une d'entre elles, une brune, me regarda comme si j'étais une demeurée :

« Travailler ? Tu devrais plutôt penser à t'arranger un peu, si tu veux trouver un cavalier... »

Sur ce, elle me regarda de la tête aux pieds, avec une moue réprobatrice. Namého !

« Je te remercie, mais je me sens très bien comme je suis ! (entre nous, c'est carrément faux) Et puis trouver un cavalier pour quoi faire ? »

Cinq paires d'yeux me fixèrent durement :

« Pour le bal, bien sur ! Le bal Halloween ! Tu n'as pas vu l'annonce, ce matin ?

Je fis non de la tête, abasourdie. Je me tournais vers Remus pour lui demander si lui était au courant. Hum, au vu de son expression, je dirais que non. Je soupirais : je détestais les bals. Et encore, le mot est faible. Se trouver un cavalier (traduction : un pauvre garçon qui n'aura trouvé personne et qui en dernier recours me demandera à moi), se trouver une robe et des chaussures (je ne suis pas sure que mon porte-monnaie soit d'accord), et surtout, le pire selon moi, danser. Mais mon cœur se serra encore plus quand je pensais au fait de voir Remus avec une autre fille. Bien ! Une journée de gâchée, une ! Pfff, Dumbledore et ses idées débiles... Je n'avais définitivement plus envie de travailler, même en ayant Remus à côté de moi. Lasse, je rangeais mes affaires. Le jeune homme me regarda, surpris :

« Tu t'en vas ? »

« Oui, j'ai plus trop à la tête à bosser. Tu restes ici ? »

Il me montra son devoir de la main :

« Oui, je voudrais terminer ça avant d'aller en métamorphose. »

« Ok, à tout à l'heure alors ! »

Encore plus dépitée, je me dirigeais vers le parc. Dehors, un petit vent frais ébouriffa mes cheveux, et je resserrais ma cape autour de moi. Je m'approchais du lac, tout en restant à une distance respectable (on ne sait jamais). Je m'allongeais sur le dos, me servant de mon écharpe comme coussin, quand une idée folle me traversa l'esprit : et si je demandais à Remus de venir au bal avec moi ? Est-ce qu'il accepterait ? Sûrement, car de ma part il ne verra pas cela comme une tentative de rapprochement, mais comme une demande « en toute amitié ». C'était Remus, et celui-ci adorait faire plaisir au autres, au détriment de ce que lui voulait réellement. Non, c'était sur, il fallait que je trouve un autre moyen. Sortir avec un autre garçon (en supposant qu'il y en ai un qui le veuille bien) pour le rendre jaloux ? Oui mais jaloux de quoi ? Il ne me voit vraiment que comme une amie, et il sera juste content pour moi. La vérité est : je n'ai pas envie d'aller à se fichu bal, et encore moins si je ne suis pas accompagnée par le loup-garou, car le voir avec une autre...je ne veux même pas y penser. Mais en même temps l'idée de rester enfermée dans le dortoir pendant que le reste de l'école s'amuse me déprime un peu. Distraitement, je regardais ma montre une première fois, avant de la regarder une deuxième fois en étouffant un juron : j'allais être en retard en cours de métamorphose ! Et Mcgo était la prof la plus à cheval sur le règlement. Je courais vers la classe tout en fouillant dans mon sac. Évidemment, je n'avais pas mon livre. Je fis demi-tour vers le dortoir, avant de me dire que tant pis, je suivrai sur celui de Lily. Énervée, et lancée comme une fusée, je refis demi-tour sur moi même, avant de me prendre un mur de plein fouet. Je fus projetée au sol, et me cognai le crâne tandis que mes affaires s'éparpillaient sur le sol. Le mur en face de moi s'excusa. Attendez, quoi ?

« Oh mon dieu, les murs parlent, j'en étais sure! »

Le-dit mur s'arrêta de parler, et je relevais les yeux. Ah. Ce n'était pas un mur, mais Regulus Black, qui me regardais d'un air légèrement effrayé.

« Outch, j'ai du me cogner plus fort que ce que je pensais. Je t'ai pris pour un mur! »

« Euh... »

Aria Connor, ou comment passer pour une folle échappée de l'asile ! Je me raclais la gorge, honteuse :

« Désolé, je t'ai foncée dessus, je regardais pas ou j'allais. »

Le jeune homme balaya mes excuses de la main :

« C'est rien, j'ai pas fait attention moi non plus ! »

Je me mit à ramasser mes affaires qui voletaient un peu partout dans le couloir (fichu vent).

« Attend, je vais t'aider ! »

Une fois l'intégralité de mes affaires rangées dans mon sac, je me relevais pour le remercier.

« C'est rien, je te dois bien ça, ton livre de la dernière fois m'a été très utile ! Au fait, tu allais ou comme ça ? »

Ma sourire se figea, et j'ouvris des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes :

« Merlin ! Le cours de métamorphose, Mcgo va me tuer! »

Je n'attendis pas sa réponse, et repartis en courant comme une damnée, laissant planté là un Regulus secoué d'un rire silencieux.

Mes pas raisonnaient dans les couloirs vides, et mon cœur battait la chamade : j'étais bonne pour une retenue. Enfin, j'arrivais jusqu'à la porte, essoufflée. Je regardais ma montre : 30 minutes de retard. Aïe aïe aïe... Je toquais timidement, et un sec « entrez » retentit. La tête baissée, j'entrais dans la salle de classe, sous le regard curieux de mes camarades. Je sentis le rougissement me monter aux joues. Le professeur me regardait de son habituel air sévère :

« Puis-je savoir la raison de votre retard ? »

« Hum, et bien...j'étais dans le parc, et je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer, professeur. »

« Cela m'étonne de vous, ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes. Vous viendrez me voir à mon bureau à la fin du cours. »

Je hochais la tête, et alla m'asseoir, penaude, à côté de Lily qui elle aussi arborait un air pincé.

« Oh c'est bon, tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! »

Elle renifla et regarda le tableau. Ah ! Lily et son amour du règlement. Évidemment, c'est à cet instant que Mcgo nous demanda de sortir nos livres. A côté de moi, la préfète posa le sien de son côté de la table, et me regarda :

« Tu arrives en retard à cause de tes flâneries, et en plus tu ne daignes même pas sortir ton livre pour suivre le cours ? »

« J'ai l'ai oublié, et je ne pouvais pas retourner au dortoir, sous peine d'être _encore plus_ en retard. »

Tout en soupirant, elle décala le sien au milieu de la table. Je lui souris timidement. Depuis la rentrée, Lily était plus stressée que d'ordinaire. Bien sur, il y avait les Aspic à venir, sa soudaine popularité (sortir avec James Potter n'est pas de tout repos), mais aussi sa sœur. J'ai surpris mon amie en train de pleurer devant une lettre de Pétunia, ou celle-ci lui annonçait qu'elle allait se marier avec un certain Vernon, et qu'elle était priée de ne **pas** venir. Lily et sa grande sœur ne s'étaient jamais très bien entendues, mais c'était encore pire depuis son entrée à Poudlard. La préfète m'avait avoué que Pétunia avait envoyé une lettre à Dumbledore, le suppliant de l'accepter elle aussi à l'école de sorcellerie, à laquelle le directeur avait répondu très gentiment que ce n'était pas possible. Pétunia était jalouse, et aigrie en plus de ça. A leur maison, elle faisait vivre un enfer à Lily. Et voilà qu'elle allait se marier ! Bon sang, le mari doit être pire...je plains sincèrement leurs futurs enfants !

Bref, Lily était sur les nerfs, et nous n'étions que début octobre. Et en plus, j'allais certainement écoper d'une retenue, la deuxième de toute ma scolarité. La première c'était à cause des garçons, en deuxième année, qui m'avaient embarquée je ne sais comment dans un de leur coup fourré, ou il était question de grenouille, de camembert et de caleçon (vous ne voulez pas savoir). Une semaine à nettoyer les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde ! Cette fille a une conception de la vie un chouïa particulière (en même temps, elle est morte depuis des années, elle a eu le temps de philosopher, entre deux explosions de toilettes).

Mais je m'égare ! Le reste du cours se passa relativement sans accrocs (Sirius c'est retrouvé avec des oreilles d'éléphant), et c'est en traînant les pieds que je me dirige vers le bureau du professeur. Celle-ci m'attend, droite comme un i.

« Bon, c'est la première fois que vous êtes en retard, je ne vais pas être trop sévère. Vous viendrez demain soir pour m'aider à corriger les copies des première années, à 19h30. »

Ouf ! Pas de récurage de toilette, juste quelques copies à se farcir. La vieille chouette à été plutôt sympa sur ce coup. J'acquiesce et part sans demander mon reste. Dans le couloir, toute la bande m'attend. Sirius se jette sur moi, enthousiaste :

« Alors alors alors ? Attend, non, laisse-moi deviner... Nettoyage de la salle des trophées ? »

« Nop ! »

« Toilettes de mimi geignarde ? »

« Loupé ! »

« Euh... des lignes ? »

« Game over ! Je dois juste l'aider à corriger des copies de premières années demain soir. »

Le jeune Black pris son air le plus offensé :

« Espèce de chouchoute ! Corriger des copies... Ah, petite joueuse, va ! »

Et dans un claquement de cape, il fit un demi-tour sur lui-même et partit en marchant d'un air digne. Pendant une minute, nous le regardâmes tous, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à l'autre bout du couloir. Lily se racla la gorge :

« Il y a des fois, ou je me pose quelques questions sur ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête... »

James mis un bras sur les épaules de mon amie :

« Crois-moi, Lily-jolie, pour le bien de notre santé mentale à tous, il vaut mieux ne pas savoir... »

Je rigolais, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la grande salle pour le repas du midi. Peter s'avança à ma hauteur :

« C'était vrai ? »

« De quoi, ma retenue ? Oui oui, c'est... »

« Non, je veux dire la raison de ton retard. »

« Ah, ça ! Oui mon ami, c'est du total véridique ! J'étais dans la lune, perdue dans les méandres de mes pensées, à réfléchir sur le sens de la vie, et je n'ai pas vu le temps qui me filait entre les doigts... Et pour ça j'ai une retenue. Ah ! Je ne suis qu'une éternelle incomprise ! »

Le tout dit sur un ton dramatique, avec une pose théâtrale digne de Shakespeare. Peter me regardait la bouche ouverte. M'étant arrêtée au beau milieu du couloir, Lily James et Remus nous dépassâmes, l'air de ceux que plus rien n'étonne. La préfète me gratifia d'une petite tape sur la tête :

« Sirius a une mauvaise influence sur toi. »

Je haussai les épaules et me remit à marcher. C'est pas drôle ! Ils sont tellement habitués à mes bêtises qu'ils ne réagissent même plus. A mon tour je me drapais dans ce qu'il me restait de dignité pour rejoindre Sirius à la table des griffondors.

« Mon ami, l'heure est grave ! Nos amis ne reconnaissent plus nos talents et notre supériorité ! »

L'animagus rentra aussitôt dans mon jeu :

« Que dites-vous ? Ce n'est point possible, ma dame, ces pauvres gens ne peuvent que s'incliner devant notre magnificence et notre grandeur ! Qu'allons-nous faire ? Mais qu'allons-nous faire ! »

« Je crains, hélas, que notre seul choix soit de délaisser ces traîtres, que dis-je, ces mécréants, pour nous en aller vers d'autres contrées florissantes et ensoleillées ! »

« Gente dame, vous avez raison ! Mais avant, sustentons-nous ! »

Et dans un parfait synchronisme, nous nous asseyons et enfourchâmes une généreuse fourchette de purée à la carotte. Les quelques griffondors présents hésitaient entre la consternation et le rire. Remus pris la place à côté de moi :

« Je ne donne pas cher de votre peau ! Aria et Sirius, livrés à eux-même dans la nature... »

James s'assit en face, accompagné de Lily :

« Tu parles, c'est pas pour eux qu'il faut s'inquiéter, c'est pour les pauvres innocents qui auront le malheur de croiser leur route ! »

Sirius le menaça de sa fourchette, envoyant de la purée un peu partout :

« Hé oh ! On est là, je vous signale, et on est pas sourds ! Les jeunes de nos jours, manquent vraiment de reconnaissance ! »

Je hochai la tête vigoureusement. Lily essuya très dignement la tache de purée qui avait atterrit sur sa manche, avant de me demander :

« Tu as terminé ton devoir de runes ? »

« Euh... » Fut tout ce que je trouvais à dire, quelque peu sonnée par le changement brutal de sujet.

« Je suppose que cela veut dire non. Ce soir, salle commune, 20h. Je ne veux aucune objection. »

Je m'étranglais dans mon jus de citrouille :

« De quoi ? Et lui alors ? » M'indignais-je en montrant Sirius.

« S'il veux louper ses études avec ses bêtises, c'est son problème, mais toi, c'est hors de question ! Je te sauverai, Aria, je te le jure ! Ne pars pas du côté obscur de la force ! »

Pour le coup, je ne savais plus quoi dire, et les autres non plus. Je me jetai sur la table pour secouer mon amie :

« Qui êtes-vous, et qu'avez-vous fait de Lily Evans ? »

La jeune fille me repoussa, agacée :

« Oh, c'est bon, n'exagère pas non plus, ça m'arrive de faire de l'humour ! »

James allait dire quelque chose, mais sous le regard de sa belle il préféra se raviser. Sage décision ! Personne ne fait le poids face à Lily la tigresse ! La seule en mesure de le faire est le professeur McGonagall, et c'est pas peu dire. Sirius changea totalement de sujet :

« Au fait, vous êtes au courant pour le bal ? »

Je grommelais un « oui oui on sait » peu commode. Lily me regarda, surprise :

« Mais enfin Aria, c'est plutôt bien les bals ! Tu te fais belle, tu danses, et tu t'amuses ! »

« Et le buffet est à volonté! »

« ...oui, en effet, le buffet est à volonté, merci Sirius. »

Je pointais un doigt accusateur sur mon amie :

« Tu parles, tu détestais ça, avant ! Tu dis ça parce que maintenant tu as James... »

« Mais non, pas du tout, ça n'a rien à voir ! C'est juste que cette année est notre dernière à Poudlard, alors autant en profiter, non ? »

Cette fille est d'une mauvaise foi pas possible. Avant elle me disait toujours détester ça, quand ses parents l'emmenait dans leurs fêtes mondaines, ou tout le monde jugeait l'apparence de tout le monde, et ou la bienséance disait qu'il fallait se trouver un cavalier. Ah ! Mais maintenant qu'elle était avec James, pfuit, oubliées les belles paroles ! C'est sur qu'un petit ami fou amoureux accroché à son bras comme une moule à son rocher, ça change la donne. Moi, jalouse ? N'importe quoi ! A peine, juste un peu.

« N'empêche, j'ai pas envie. Trouver un garçon qui veuille bien de moi, s'acheter une robe, des chaussures, et puis danser... Danser ! Non mais Lily, tu m'as déjà vu danser, non ? C'est une catastrophe pure et dure, vous avez tous été témoins... »

Magnanime, Sirius entreprit de me rassurer :

« Non mais tu sais, ça veut rien dire, que tu danses mal... La dernière fois, tu étais saoule, et quand on a bu, plus personne ne sait danser ! Et puis, c'est le cavalier qui fait tout ! Si le garçon ne veut pas rester avec toi à cause de ta façon de danser, c'est qu'il ne te méritait pas. »

« Hum, merci Patmol, tu sais vraiment bien parler aux filles, toi... »

Ou là, vilain moment de déprime d'un coup. Je préférerais ne pas me souvenir de cette fameuse soirée du nouvel an chez James, ou j'avais eu ma toute première (et dernière, je me le suis juré) cuite. Je me suis mise à danser comme une folle dingue, en bougeant tellement les bras que j'ai fini par casser deux vases, et mettre une claque à Peter (le pauvre). Après, je suis montée sur la table pour me déhancher sur _La grange_, des ZZ Top. Et pour terminer en beauté, mon pied a glissé sur un quelconque liquide renversé, et j'ai fait une chute extrêmement gracieuse (genre une jambe en avant, le buste en arrière, et les bras qui font de grands moulinets, vous voyez ?) avant de finir les quatre fers en l'air sur le carrelage. J'ai bien essayé de brûler toutes les photos prises durant cette soirée, mais les traîtres qui me servent d'amis en ont chacun fait des copies. La honte intersidérale. Rien qu'en y repensant, j'ai envie de creuser un trou et de m'y cacher pour le restant de mes jours.

« Ils n'ont pas tort, tu sais. C'est notre dernière année, alors autant s'amuser ! Et puis on est entre ado, tout le monde danse n'importe comment. Enfin, crois-moi, tu n'auras aucun mal à te trouver un cavalier, jolie comme tu es ! »

Cramoisie, je me tournais vers Remus. Je rêve ou...sa dernière phrase disait clairement qu'il me trouvait jolie ? Le reste du groupe le regardait aussi avec étonnement. Ou était passé sa timidité ? Les joues du jeune loup-garou prirent à leur tour une délicate teinte rosée (timidité, le retour), et il se concentra sur son assiette qui semblait soudain très intéressante.

Je ne redescendit pas de mon nuage pendant tout le reste de la semaine. Mon sourire banane ne me quittait pas, et j'avais envie de crier à la face du monde entier « Remus me trouve jolie, la la li la la ! ». Mais comme je suis une personne relativement mature, je me suis abstenue. Bon, j'avoue que quelques fois mon pessimisme à repris le dessus : je suis son amie, bien sur qu'il me trouve jolie ! Enfin, je veux dire, moi par exemple tous mes amis sont beaux, parce que je les vois avec les yeux de l'amitié. Vous comprenez ? Mais en même temps, juste après il a rougit, alors peut-être que c'était un vrai compliment, plus qu'amical. Argh ! Je déteste cette manie qu'on a nous les filles de tout analyser, c'est à en devenir cinglée ! Et puis il faut que j'arrête de m'emballer à la moindre parole du loup-garou prononcée à mon encontre. Sinon je vais me faire des films, et la déception n'en sera que plus dure. Depuis la première année, Remus a refusé toutes les propositions des courageuses qui sont venues le voir (et il y en a eu beaucoup). Quand on lui a demandé pourquoi, il a été très clair : jamais il ne pourrait imposer sa condition à quelqu'un d'autre. Et sortir avec une fille implique soit lui avouer (pouvait s'avérer dangereux, les gens ne voient les loups-garous que comme des monstres sans cœur), soit lui mentir. Et Remus ne voulait pas d'une relation basée sur le mensonge, même pour une amourette de lycée sans lendemain.

Néanmoins, je parvint à garder le moral. Même ma retenue se passa agréablement. Si mon niveau en métamorphose n'était pas mirobolant, corriger des premières années était largement à ma portée. De plus, le professeur McGonagall c'était montrée plutôt gentille (elle m'avait proposé du thé avec des petits beurres), et nous avions parlé de mon avenir possible de briseuse de sorts.

Le week-end arriva, ainsi que la sortie à Pré-au-lard. Nous avions prévu d'y aller dès le matin, pour choisir nos tenues pour le bal, d'aller dans un petit restaurant le midi, puis l'aprem de faire nos courses habituelles (pétards, bombabouses, bonbons, plumes...), et enfin de terminer comme le veut la tradition par une bierraubeurre aux Trois Balais. Une bonne journée en perspective, si l'on oublie la case shopping de la matinée.

Le jour J, nous nous séparâmes donc, les garçons allant dans une boutique pour hommes, Lily et moi dans une boutique pour femmes. Celle-ci était déjà assaillie par des élèves de Poudlard, et il y régnait un bazar sans nom. Je voulu faire demi-tour, mais la préfète m'en empêcha fermement. Résolue, la rousse s'avança entre les rayons. Dès lors, mon seul but dans la vie se résuma à trouver la perle rare : une robe qui me plaise, et qui soit à ma taille. Puis ensuite de trouver des chaussures qui me plaisent, qui soient à ma taille, et qui aillent avec la robe. Le tout en ne dépassant pas mon (faible) budget. C'est pas gagné-gagné ! Je fouillai mollement dans les étalages, tout en essayant d'éviter les dindes hystériques qui passaient par là. Un peu plus loin, j'entendis une exclamation de surprise. Reconnaissant la voix de Lily, je me précipitais vers elle. La jeune fille tenait dans ses main une jolie robe verte. Elle se tourna vers moi :

« Il faut que je l'essaye ! »

Gagnée par l'excitation de mon amie, j'attendis devant la cabine, dansant d'un pied à l'autre, impatiente. Quelques minutes plus tard, la rousse sortit.

« Alors, tu trouves comment ? »

Elle était...wouah ! Le bustier s'arrêtait juste en dessous de la poitrine, ou était placée une ceinture en perles argentées. Le tissu était fluide et flottait autour de ses jambes, et la couleur vert émeraude s'accordait parfaitement à son teint et ses cheveux.

« Lily, cette robe est faite pour toi ! Les yeux de James vont lui sortir de la tête quand il va te voir ! »

Elle rigola, gênée.

« Si tu le dit ! Je vais la prendre. »

Je lui sourit. Après que mon amie se soit rhabillée, nous nous miment à chercher les chaussures qui iraient avec la robe. Nous trouvâmes des jolis escarpins argentés, ainsi qu'un collier en argent dont le pendentif était en forme de fleur. Lily était aux anges, et moi aussi, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me rappelle que moi aussi je cherchais une robe. En grommelant dans ma barbe, je la suivis dans les rayonnages. La jeune fille me proposait des robes, que je refusaient systématiquement, pour des raisons diverses et variées. Au bout d'un moment, elle fini par s'énerver pour de bon :

« Franchement, Aria, mets-y du tien un peu ! A ce rythme-là tu vas repartir sans rien, et tu n'auras plus qu'à aller au bal dans ton uniforme. Car oui, tu iras au bal, crois-moi, je vais y veiller personnellement ! »

Je déglutit. Est-ce que je vous ai déjà dit que personne ne pouvait faire le poids face à Lily ? Oui ? Bon, ben voilà. Un poil paniquée de la savoir derrière moi, je me mit à chercher frénétiquement parmi les étalages. Je fini par trouver une robe qui n'avait l'air pas si mal, et qui, en plus, n'était pas trop chère. Ni une ni deux, j'allais en cabine pour l'essayer. Après l'avoir mise, je n'osais pas me regarder dans le miroir. Et si c'était moche, horrible, une calamité ? Bon sang ma grande, tu es à griffondor ou quoi ?! Allez, quand faut y aller... J'ouvris d'un coup sec le lourd rideau me séparant de la préfète, et attendis son verdict, les yeux fermés et la tête baissée.

« Aria, fait pas cette tête, on dirait que tu vas à l'échafaud ! Tu t'es regardée au moins ? »

Je fis non de la tête, et mon amie leva les yeux au ciel.

« Regarde-toi dans le miroir, espèce de nouille ! »

J'obtempérais. En fait, à mon grand étonnement, j'étais pas si mal, dans cette robe. Elle était bustier, en velours bleu nuit. Le tissu s'évasait à partir de la taille pour s'arrêter un peu au dessus du genoux. En dessous du velours bleu, de la tulle bouffante noire.

« C'est...pas mal du tout. »

« Pas mal du tout, tu plaisantes j'espère ! Tu es magnifique dedans ! La robe est de la même couleur que tes yeux, et puis avec des chaussures à talons noirs, se sera parfait ! Bouge pas, je vais en chercher. »

Et c'est ainsi que moi, Aria Connor, parvint à trouver une robe pour aller au bal d'Halloween. Manquait plus que le cavalier !

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement. Les garçons essayèrent plusieurs fois de nous piquer discrètement nos poches pour voir à quoi ressemblaient nos robes, mais nous défendîmes bravement notre territoire, et aucun bout de tulle ne fut dévoilé, au grand dam de ces messieurs. Après tous nos achats réglementaires, nous nous dirigeâmes vers les Trois Balais, ou tout Poudlard (élèves et professeurs) semblaient s'être donné rendez-vous. Nous sommes quand même parvenus à nous dénicher une place au fond de la salle, et nous nous installâmes autour d'une minuscule table. Les autres s'arrangèrent je ne sais comment pour que Remus et moi soyons placés l'un à côté de l'autre. L'espace étant vraiment très restreint, je me retrouvais collée à lui. Merlin qu'il faisait chaud dans cette salle ! Et puis je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lorgner le jeune homme à côté de moi, ce qui faisait bien rire les autres. Bien sur, le principal intéressé ne calculait absolument rien. C'est avec soulagement que je vis Mlle Rosmerta venir vers nous pour prendre nos commandes.

« Bonjour, les jeunes ! C'est de la folie aujourd'hui, tout Poudlard est de sortie, ou quoi ! Vous prendrez quoi ? »

James prit la parole :

« Six bierraubeurres, s'il vous plaît ! »

La jeune femme nous sourit et retourna vers le comptoir. Sirius se pencha pour la suivre des yeux, avec un sourire en coin. Je lui donnais un coup de pied par-dessous la table :

« Hé, Don Juan, fait gaffe, tu baves ! »

Le jeune homme eut le bon goût de paraître gêné. Quelques instants plus tard, elle revint pour déposer nos chopes sur la table, et Sirius la remercia de son meilleur sourire charmeur (qui ne fit, au demeurant, absolument aucun effet sur la demoiselle).

James décida de trinquer :

« A notre dernière année d'insouciance ! Les gars, profitons-en ! »

Nous levâmes nos verres. L'instant, malgré l'ambiance festive, était solennel. Durant quelques secondes, nous nous regardâmes, puis nous avalâmes une gorgée. La fraîcheur de la boisson me fit du bien, et je sentis mes joues reprendre couleur humaine.

Ensuite, nous rentrâmes à l'école, et je m'attendais à passer la soirée à faire mes devoirs sous l'œil vigilant de Lily, mais à l'étonnement de tous celle-ci décida qu'il était temps de faire une pause et de se détendre un peu. Hum, je crois que l'influence de James lui réussit beaucoup. Du coup, nous passâmes la soirée à jouer à la bataille explosive tout en mangeant les bondons achetés dans l'après-midi. Après avoir été vite éliminée du jeu (oui, je suis nulle), je me pelotonnais dans le fauteuil à côté de la cheminée pour regarder mes amis continuer la partie. Mon cœur se serra de bonheur : je retrouvais ce que j'appelais ma « bulle ». Pas de guerre imminente, pas de fascisme envers les nés-moldus, pas de devoirs ou petits tracas quotidiens. J'étais avec mes amis, ma famille de cœur, et à cet instant je me sentais invincible, gonflée d'amour comme je l'était. Bientôt Sirius perdit à son tour, et il vint s'installer au pied du fauteuil, appuyant son dos contre mes jambes. A un moment, l'air extrêmement sérieux, il me fit signe de me pencher vers lui :

« Ma jolie, je vais te donner une mission, une mission super méga giga importante ! Tu vas demander à Remus d'être ton cavalier pour le bal... »


End file.
